MAR: Sunshine and Knight
by BlackStarDragonEmpress
Summary: She's always dreamed of MAR. Then her father disappeared and her dream became a nightmare. He stole everything, and she wants it back. What will happen when she gets the chance to go and reclaim it? AlvissXOC Rated T for mildly harsh language.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked. "How did you know?" She had made sure to smile and be energetic, like always.

He grinned. "I always know how you feel. You're my best friend." He sobered. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

She dropped her head and mumbled, but he wasn't having any of that. He made her look up with a hand under her jaw. His expression said she wasn't getting out of it. She swallowed then said, "Daddy still hasn't come back." She grit her teeth against the urge to allow her tears to fall.

His face fell. "I'm sorry. I know you miss him."

For several long moments, neither spoke. Suddenly, she said, "Don't leave me!" He looked at her, surprised by the outburst. "Please…" she murmured, looking down.

"Of course." He promised. "I would never leave you." She looked up at him. "You're my best friend." He took her hand and smiled. "How could I leave my Sunshine?"

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that, my Knight."

"Sol." A new voice intruded. _No, go away. I'm so close._ "Sol." It came again, more insistent. _Please, I can almost see his face._ "Solara!"

She jerked as the fuzzy memory shattered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Solara?" Toramizu Solara blinked as she focused on the window she had been staring out. She turned her gaze to the right to look at her friend.

"Koyuki. What is it?"

Koyuki giggled. "Come on, daydreamer. It's time to go home. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"Ah." Solara, or Sol as Koyuki and her mom called her, glanced back at the window, but the hazy memory was gone. No point in trying to chase it. She stood.

Now that she was focusing again, she could hear the snickering of their classmates. A single glance silenced them. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to pick a fight with her. Not that she cared.

Placing her hand on the small of Koyuki's back, she guided her out of the classroom. Sol listened absently as Koyuki chattered about the antics of their classmates while they got their bags and left the school.

"What were you thinking about, Sol?" Koyuki asked once they were off schoolgrounds and away from the other students. At first, Sol didn't say anything, but Koyuki waited.

"MÄR." She said after a minute.

Koyuki frowned sadly. She knew Sol still dreamed of the mystical land, but she rarely talked about it anymore.

Six years ago, about 3 months after her father disappeared, Sol woke up screaming and bleeding from a head injury that had no explanation. Sol spent a month in the hospital. When the 10-year-old was released, her personality was very subdued and her memories of MÄR were badly damaged. The most shocking thing though was her physical changes. Her flaming red hair turned black, her purple eyes turned blue, and her pale skin turn an almost sickly white.

A week after she got out, Koyuki asked why she had stopped talking about MÄR.

"_Did you stop dreaming about it?"_

"_No." After a moment she added, "He took everything."_

"_He? Who's he?"_

That was a question that Sol never answered, but Koyuki never asked again because the look in her eyes had alarmed her.

Koyuki had a different question now. "Sol," Solara tilted her head towards her, "would you want to go to MÄR?"

Solara froze. Koyuki stopped. Sol stared at her for several long moments. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"Hey! Sol! Is Koyuki gonna join us for dinner?" her mom yelled from their balcony.

Sol pursed her lips in annoyance. "Well?"

Koyuki laughed and shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm going shopping with mama after dinner."

Sol nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow." Koyuki waved as she ran off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How's your school work going?"

"Fine."

Sol's mom sighed. Even 6 years after her husband's disappearance, she still struggled to connect with her daughter. Verbally, at least. The two of them could sit in the same room quietly for house and not be awkward.

After dinner, Sol said, "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Mama." This was Sol's way of saying she wouldn't be coming out to read while her mom wrote.

"Good night, Sol."

An hour later, Sol had finished her homework and was playing _**Lost Odyssey**_, one of her favorites. She listened absently while Kaim, Seth, and Jansen first interacted with Cooke and Mack. Her mind was wandering back to Koyuki's question.

"…_would you want to go…?"_

Seth and Kaim debated throughout the beginning of the game about the value of their lost memories. In the case of the game, she had always sided with Seth. Having your memories, even if some hurt, is better than not having any at all. But, what about her own memories? Did she want them back? Or should she just leave it alone?

Suddenly, everything when black. Like she was sitting in a void.

_Almost. Very soon…the connection._

The void vanished. Solara was once again watching Cooke chew out soldiers with childish insults.

"What…the…hell was that?!"

* * *

"Yo, Sol, what's with you?" one of her classmates asked as she stared blankly ahead.

"Last night…" she mumbled.

"Last night? What, did you wet the bed or something?" the idiot snipped.

Sol's eyes focused on him and she snarled. *CRASH* He hit the floor, taking out a desk and chair on his way down, when she swept his legs out from under him. She turned away to glare out the window.

His two friends leaned over him. "I don't know why you thought saying that to _her_ was a good idea." One of them stated. The other nodded.

"Oh, shut up." Groaned the first.

"Ne, ne, did you have a fun dream last night, Sol?" Koyuki asked. She was standing a little ways off, having just come into the room. Sol stood up with the intention of going over to her.

"I suppose you could say that…"

Abruptly, the entire room plunged into the darkness of the same void from last night. The desks and chairs disappeared, leaving only the students. A large, glowing pattern appeared on the floor.

_Connected!_

The students started screaming and yelling, having no idea what was going on. Just then, a weird creature emerged from the dark. A white face with +'s for eyes (one black, one yellow), with it's tongue sticking out of its goofy grin, and wearing a long red robe. A massive chained door was behind it.

"Portal open!"

Koyuki froze in surprise while the other students ran out of the room into the hall. All except one. Solara planted herself in front of Koyuki, a harsh but confused look on her face.

"Sol, what is that?"

"…MÄR…"

The creature moved. Sol shifted, ready to hit it if it got closer. Both Sol and Koyuki were surprised when it just threw a die. "Ho!"

The die flipped and rolled, then came to a stop. "It say '1.' Only one can come!" It pointed at Solara. "You can see, yes? You wish to leave you own world? The portal opens for you! Walk in!"

"Can I go too?" Koyuki asked.

"It say '1.' If more than one come…maybe something bad happen to two ones!" the creature replied.

"Oh…" Koyuki looked at Solara. She was standing with her head down, her hair hanging around her face, hiding her expression. "Sol?"

"I…"

Koyuki smiled. Reaching up, she hugged Solara around her neck. Sol looked surprised. "Go." Sol stared. "Go get it all back. You need this. I understand." On anyone else's face, Koyuki might have thought the person she was looking at was fighting tears.

Sol wrapped her arms tight around Koyuki's waist. "Take care of Mama?"

"Of course. You kick that jerk's butt. Sock him a good one for me, too!" Koyuki stepped back. They could hear their classmates yelling in the hallway, but they ignored it. "Love ya, Sol. Bye." She waved.

Sol gave Koyuki a small smile, then turned and walked through the opening door.

The door shut behind her, then disappeared. The creature faded into the blackness. Then the void vanished, leaving Koyuki standing in the empty classroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Solara opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back in a field. She sat up and looked around. The scenery was gorgeous. The grass under her was thick, lush, and a vibrant emerald green. Flowers dotted the field and their scents combined with the fragrance of crushed grass.

Sol stood up and smacked the grass and dirt off her pants. Much to the annoyance of her teachers, Sol refused to wear the girls uniform, preferring the pants and shirt of the boys. She also frustrated them with her choice to constantly wear black steel-toed and -heeled boots. After a full six months of trying to deter both 'problems' through various means, including detention and suspension, they gave up. She was at least wearing a uniform and the boots helped discouraged other students from trying to pick fights.

Given that Sol didn't know where she was or even where she would start looking if she did, Sol simply picked a direction and started walking.

Sol looked around as she walked, just admiring the scenery. After walking for about an hour (judging by the movement of the sun), Sol stopped. She thought she heard something other than birds.

A short, sharp shout of pain ricocheted through the trees to her left. Sol blinked, then turned and strode towards the sound. About two minutes later, Sol came to the edge of a clearing. A massive ruin stood towards the back. In the front of the clearing, amongst the collapsed pillars, was a group of seven people.

Six of them were standing in a semi-circle. All of them were wearing hooded black robes. From her position, she could see at least two of them were wearing white and red diamond-checked masks. They were in front of a young woman with long, pink hair. It was braided into two plaits down to her hips, with two large purple spheres attached to each. The black kerchief tied over her head matched her knee-length, ragged hemmed black dress and knee-high black boots. She had a silver broom with a large magenta stone embedded at the tip in her hands.

Given that the six were wearing masks, it seemed reasonable to Sol to assume they were the 'bad guys.' She simply walked up behind the closest one. The girl noticed her and looked surprised, but the others didn't until she tapped the closest one on the shoulder.

The robed person whipped around, right into Sol's swinging fist. As her fist hit him in the face, there was *CRACK* and a *CRUNCH*. The crack clearly came from the splitting mask. It wasn't until he hit the ground, unconscious, that Sol realized that the crunch must have been his nose breaking.

Sol stepped over him, turning to the other five. "Six thugs to rob one woman? A little excessive, don't you think?" She smirked. "Perhaps you'd like to try me?"

The five remaining 'thugs' charged her. Sol avoided their attacks easily, they were pathetically slow. A few punches and a couple well placed kicks, and the five joined their companion on the ground. "Bloody idiots." Sol stated.

Turning, she looked at the woman she had helped. "You okay?"

"Ah, y-yes. Um, thank you." She looked both confused and suspicious. "I don't suppose you did that out of the goodness of your heart?" Sol cocked an eyebrow at that. "You want a reward?" she pressed.

Sol snorted. "No, girlie, I don't want a _reward_. I have a question, and if you don't answer it, I don't care. There are better things I can do with my time then get frustrated about some chick getting whiny."

She turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, Sol couldn't say. "W-well, what is it?"

"Given that I just got here, I don't know where I am. I was hoping you could point me towards the nearest town."

"Oh. That's it?" Sol nodded. "Well, I – wait. What do you mean, you just got here?"

"I'm not from MÄR. Did the clothes not give it away?"

The girl stared. Then shook her head. "Look, if you help me get this ÄRM then I'll tell you how to get to town."

Now Sol stared. "I hope you're referring to something other than an actual limb."

"What? Eww! No, I said ÄRM, not arm!"

"A) you said the exact same word. I'm going off sound, not written word. B) you say that like it's supposed to mean something to me. It doesn't."

"…oh. Right." She cleared her throat. "An ÄRM is an accessory with unique powers engraved into it mystically. The one here is called 'Babbo.' No one seems to know what it looks like or even what it does, but it is agreed that it is powerful. Will you help me get it?"

Sol shrugged. "Sure. You got a name? Or should I just keep calling you 'girlie'?"

She turned red again as Sol smirked. "My name is Dorothy. What's yours? Or should I just call you 'rude'?" she snapped.

Sol laughed. Dorothy jumped. The sound was rusty, like she didn't do it much. "I like you, Dorothy. Name's Solara. Call me Sol."

"A-alright. Well, let's see about getting in here. I was trying to get the door open when those goons showed up."

Sol looked at the door. "Doesn't seem to have a lock. What's the problem?"

The door won't budge. Not even a little. I don't get why!"

Sol looked up. "That's why." She pointed towards the roof.

"Huh?"

"It's collapsed. The rubble must be blocking the door."

"Oh, just great. How are we supposed to get in now? If we hang around much longer I bet more of those goons will show up."

"Yo, Dorothy." Dorothy turned. Sol was a distance away, in front of an overgrown section of the wall. "This part of the wall is damaged. We can get in here." Before Dorothy could ask how she planned on getting through the wall, Sol spun and slammed her boot into the area she had indicated. The wall crumbled. Gesturing, Sol said, "Pink-haired ladies first." with a small smile.

Dorothy found herself smiling back. "Why, thank-you." The two entered the building.

"Any idea where it's supposed to be?" Sol asked.

"If I understood what I read correctly, Babbo should be at the back. There are bound to be traps thou-!" They had been walking, when Sol jerked Dorothy backward. A huge spike slammed into the ground right where she had been.

"Traps, huh?"

"Oh, shut up." Dorothy grumbled.

The two continued forward, being vigilant now. Another spike trap and the sound of barking dogs at one point (what was that for? Scaring cats?), but nothing else on the path they took.

They reached the back room. A large chest stood on a pedestal. There was nothing else visible in the cavernous room.

"There's no way this room isn't trapped. I don't think we can avoid setting it off though." Sol stated. Dorothy nodded, agreeing with that assessment. Sol simply stuck her leg into the room.

A stone embedded in the pedestal gleamed. The ground shook as a massive stone golem appeared and slammed down. Sol's eyes widened. "Damn. That thing's huge."

"Aren't you going to fight it?" Dorothy demanded.

Sol gave her an incredulous look. "Do I look that bloody damn stupid to you? Hell no. I happen to like living."

"Well, then what good are you?!" Dorothy exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that you have something that can take that on for a few moments, at least, yes?"

"Of course -"

Sol cut her off. "Then use it. I'll get Babbo while you distract it. Hanging around here for a long time is probably a bad idea, anyway. Unless you really want to see if more of your friends from earlier show up."

Dorothy grimaced, then nodded. She shooed Sol away from her. She lifted her left arm in front of her and stood still for several long seconds. Then she extended her arm and yelled, "Go! Flying Leo!" A large flying lion appeared in the air. It roared and dove at the stone golem.

As soon as the golem was focused on the lion, Sol ran forward. She dodged around the golems stomping feet. Getting to the pedestal, she jumped up onto it. Her boot connected with the chest as she landed. The sound told her that the chest wasn't going to move. So, without any further thought, she wrenched the chest open.

Sol stared. Dorothy had said an ÄRM was an accessory. Who the hell called a kendama an accessory? Who puts a goofy half-foot long nose with a mustache on the ball? And was it snoring?!

Just then it snorted, waking itself up. "Huh? What are you looking at? And where am I? I can't remember anything. How long have I been asleep? And how did I get here?" the longer it spoke, the more pissed off it sounded.

"Sol, is Babbo there? This guardian is getting hard to handle!"

"This thing is talking."

"What?! Don't be ridiculous! A talking accessory would be disgusting!" Dorothy yelled.

The kendama didn't like that. "Who's disgusting?! You take that back!" It shouted as it sprang out of the chest. Dorothy stared blankly.

"What are you?" Sol asked.

"Babbo. That's all I remember."

Sol blinked. "Great. Let's go."

Babbo jumped back into the chest and bit the edge. "I wiw not! I'm goig mack to fweep!"

"Seriously? Weren't you just bitching about not knowing how long you've been asleep?" Sol asked, mildly disgusted.

Dorothy yelled. Sol turned to see Flying Leo disappear. The bracelet it had originally been appeared and crumbled. So much for that. The stone golem grabbed Dorothy.

"Son of a bitch. Come here, you." She grabbed Babbo by his mustache to force him to let go of the chest, not realizing he had dozed off. Babbo yelled in pain, but Sol switched to holding the chain as soon as she got him loose. Babbo started yelling something about dueling, but Sol didn't particularly happen to care. She was judging the point to hit to knock the golem on its ass.

Sol chuck Babbo (who screamed in surprise). He hit the golem high in the chest. It stumbled and dropped Dorothy. Sol ran and jumped. The hammer expanded in her hand as she brought it down in an overhead swing. The blow knocked the golem off its feet. Defeated, the golem reverted to the form of a bracelet. Dorothy picked it up.

Sol hitched the hammer over her shoulder. She and Dorothy walked outside, Sol dragging the reluctant Babbo. Outside, Dorothy told Babbo that she wanted to take him.

"No, no, NO! I absolutely refuse! I will not be your ÄRM!"

"What?! Why?!"

"You simply reek of evil magic! I don't even what to be touched by you!"

"But…I've searched so long…gone so far…!" Dorothy grabbed Babbo midway through her sentence and, shocked by his weight, dropped him. "What the - ! Sol, you threw this thing?! He weighs a ton!"

"Hmm. Yeah, he probably does." Dorothy blinked. "Anyway, you got the ÄRM, even if it isn't cooperating. You gonna tell me which way to go?"

"Oh. Right. Um, Sol, why don't you take this ugly brute with you?" Dorothy smiled sweetly.

"I heard that! How dare you speak of a gentleman like that! Besides, I detest that one too."

Ignoring him, Sol shrugged. "Sure. He might be helpful. If he figures out how to stop bitching, anyway."

"Hey! How – ow!" Sol slammed her boot down on top of him, the sound of steel on metal _(I've never seen anything say what metal ÄRM's are made out of have you?)_ ringing through the clearing.

Dorothy snickered. "Anyway, head west. That's the closest village. It's quite a ways off though. And you should keep in mind, people may attack you. Babbo's rare. People will want him. You may even run into more of them." She pointed to the broken mask lying on the ground, the only thing left of her six attackers.

Sol nodded. "I understand. See you later, Dorothy."

Dorothy jumped onto her broom and took off, waving. Babbo started to yell at Sol again, then stopped, sniffing. "What a peculiar small you have…like nothing of this world…"

"Probably because I'm from a different world." Babbo looked at her in surprise. "Look, I'm not from here, so I don't know a lot. You've been asleep for who knows how long and have no memories. You and I will get through the world a lot easier and a lot safer together than we will separately. Make sense?"

"Hmm, yes I suppose you are right. For now, we will travel together." Babbo grumbled a bit but conceded in the end.

And so, the two started west, unaware of the true depth of the relationship they had just started to build.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry, servant." Babbo complained.

"Call me a servant again, you bloody kendama, and I'll dump your ass in a lake." Sol snarled. "And you've already said you're hungry. 15 times. My answer hasn't changed. Unless you want to chew on a tree branch, I've got nothing for you. Now, quit whining. I'm hungry, too, but you don't hear me constantly bitching about it."

"Hmph." Babbo sulked as he hopped along next to her. If he had arms, he would have crossed them.

It had been several hours since the two had set out. The sun had set and Babbo had realized that he hadn't eaten in a very long time. Sol herself was mildly cursing her habit of not eating breakfast. Since she had left before lunch, she hadn't eaten all day.

_*Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff.* _"Do you smell that?" Babbo asked.

"No. Though even if my sense of smell was as good as the average person's, which it isn't, I doubt I'd smell whatever it is since you seem to have a very powerful sense of smell."

"I- oh…Well, I smell food! Let's go!" Babbo took off, with Sol following. They came up to a small house with a large vegetable garden. At least, So assumed they were vegetables. The orange and yellow zigzagged spheres didn't look like any food she had ever seen before. Babbo charged forward with an excited yell. Sol grabbed his chain and pulled him up short.

"Hey! What are you doing?! There's food and I'm hungry!" Babbo complained.

"You know, for a 'gentleman,' you're pretty damn rude. This belongs to someone, ya dunce. We need to ask first!" Sol barked.

"Oh, come on." He whined.

Just then the door to the house slammed open. "You're not stealing anymore from this garden, you filthy bandits!" A young man yelled from the doorway.

Seeing Sol standing in the garden, clearly arguing with an ÄRM, the boy froze in confusion. Sol and Babbo just looked at him. "Wh-who are you?" he asked.

Several minutes later, Solara was sitting at the table, munching on one of the vegetables. Jack and his mother, who insisted Sol call her Ma, lived on this farm, working it and selling or eating the food. When Sol stated that she didn't have any money, Ma waved it off.

"Its been so long since we've had a human guest. It's almost like having a daughter! Tomorrow, I'm gonna make soup!"

Sol blinked.

_Yo, Sol. I'm gonna make pizza!_

_Are you sure that's a good idea? You set off the smoke alarm last time._

_*CLUNK* Ow! What the hell, Mama! That spoon was metal ya know!_

With a slightly sad smile Sol said, "I'd love some soup." She looked over at Jack. "Um…is he okay?" Jack was staring at Babbo, who was chowing down on his fifth vegetable. Jacks eyes had unfocused and he'd actually gone somewhat cross-eyed. He was slumping over the back of his chair.

"Jack?" his mom called.

He sat up immediately. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

He stuttered. "N-no! Of course not!"

"I think he confused himself trying to figure Babbo out." Sol said. Jack's whole face turned red. Babbo laughed.

Just then a haunting howl rang through the air. Ma looked nervous and Jack looked stressed. "You got a wolf problem?" Sol asked calmly. Jack and Ma looked at her in surprise.

"I suppose you could say that. They're werewolves though." Jack said darkly.

"Ah. That makes more sense." All three looked at her in confusion. "Wolves usually avoid humans. Since you don't raise livestock, they would have no reason to come near you. Though, again, since you don't raise livestock, what are werewolves bothering you for?"

"They're vegetarians." Jack stated. Sol looked at him blankly. "They only eat-"

"I know what vegetarian means. I want to know how they haven't starved to death. Canines are carnivores, meaning they _need_ meat. They can process plants better than cats, but not that well."

"Um…"

"Not that it really matters. We'll get rid of them for you." All three started to protest. Babbo shut up when Sol glared at him. Seeing that, Jack and Ma stopped as well. "It'll be our payment."

Jack looked frustrated. "Stop." He looked up when Sol spoke. "Stop beating yourself up. Everyone needs help sometimes. I'll hazard the guess that they're bigger than you?" Jack nodded. "And you've never had any kind of real combat training?" Jack shook his head. "Obviously, you'd be scared. There's nothing wrong with that. Only an idiot wouldn't be scared of big monsters with claws and fangs and not knowledge of how to fight."

"She's right." Babbo spoke up. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone feels it at some point. Feeling it doesn't make you a coward or a failure."

"True. What defines bravery isn't a lack of fear. It's acknowledging you're scared, but not allowing it to hold you back. _You_ rule your fear, your fear shouldn't rule you."

Jack looked shocked. He didn't know how to respond. Ma suggested they all get some sleep.

The next day, Sol helped Jack and Ma in the field. Or rather, she tried. She knew nothing about farming or gardening. After she accidently uprooted a fourth seedling, thinking it was a weed, she admitted defeat and asked Ma if she needed any handywork done instead. Ma smiled and had her fix a section of damaged fencing. Babbo complained loudly when she used his hammer as an actual tool. At least, he did until she threatened to use _him_, using his nose as a handle. Jack and Ma laughed at how easily she cowed him.

That night, Sol stood in the shadows, waiting for the "Rogelu Brothers" to show up. When they did, she stepped out, Babbo hooked over the handle of the hammer, and the hammer hooked over her right shoulder.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Solara smiled. "As far as you're concerned," her smile turned nasty and her voice dropped, "your worst nightmare." She threw Babbo, hitting one square in the jaw.

"Ruga!?" The second werewolf turned back towards their attacker just in time to catch a hammer to the muzzle.

The commotion waking them up, Jack and Ma raced to the window. They stared as Sol dodged Garu's attack and planted her boot square in his chest, knocking him back. Ruga caught a brutal swing of the hammer in the side of head.

Two minutes and it was over. Both werewolves were whimpering on the ground, while Sol wasn't even breathing hard. Jack and Ma came outside.

Sol slammed the head of the hammer into the ground and leaned on the handle. Babbo wanted to keep hitting them, but So grabbed him by the chain. "Here's the deal, boys. You have two choices. 1) You show up tomorrow _during the day_ and start your new job working for Jack's Ma. This is how you will _earn_ the right to eat some of this food. 2) I let go of Babbo and he knocks out all your teeth and busts all you claws. What's it gonna be?"

"We'll be here! We'll work! We don't know how to farm, but we'll learn!" they exclaimed.

"I want you here not long after the sun rises. If you are not here by noon, I will come find you. Trust me, you don't want that. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now get." The two scrambled up and ran away to tend their wounds.

*Sigh* "Done. Let's go to bed."

The next morning, the Rogelu Brothers showed up on time. They looked pretty rough, with a number of poorly wrapped bandages and nasty bruises. Ruga's left arm was broken and his sling wasn't tight enough to keep it safe. "You won't do us any good it you're all beaten up! Get in here and I'll get those wounds properly tended."

"But Ma! They've attacked us! Repeatedly! Sol didn't give them anything they didn't deserve." Jack protested.

"That is true, but now they're going to work for us and that means they will be taken care of. And if they step out of line, they'll get the same beating you do." Jack flinched at that. "Now, inside."

The werewolves glanced hesitantly at Sol. "What are you looking at me for? You work for her. And don't think you can push her around. You don't like what I did to you? You'll hate what she does." The two wolves whimpered and slunk into the house.

"I'm gonna go finish fixing the fence. Try not to kill them, Jack. Come on, Babbo." Sol walked away. Babbo followed, complaining about how Sol hadn't let him completely debilitate the werewolves and how he knew Sol was gonna use his hammer to fix the fence again.

Later that day, Jack went looking for Sol. Despite their injuries, the brothers were hard workers and caught on pretty quickly. After having their asses handed to them, the two werewolves had become much quieter and were at least trying to be more respectful. Sol had done so much for them in one night. She'd saved their farm and gotten them hard workers. Jack wanted to pay her back somehow.

He found her sitting in the field, with Babbo gnawing on her shoulder. "There you are, Sol." She looked at him. "Dinner's about ready."

"Hm." She looked back out at the skyline.

"Something wrong?" she seemed out of it.

"Just thinking…about home."

"Oh. Where is your home, Sol?"

"Tokyo."

"Huh?"

Sol grinned. "I'm from a different world." Jacks jaw hung open. "You're gonna catch flies there, Bucko."

Jack closed his mouth. "S-sol…you're really from another world?" Sol nodded. "How's your world different from ours?"

For some reason, Sol wasn't expecting the question. She blinked, then said, "Well, there's a lot more people. Which, of course, means more buildings and houses. Schools for the kids. Technology is a big thing in my world. Ya'll don't seem to have that at all, but we don't have magic." Sol found herself talking about her world for a while. She hadn't talked like this in… almost six years.

"An other-worlder! Amazing!" Jack exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"…I went through a door."

"What door?"

"Chained, with a weird, clown-looking guardian."

"Where's this door now?"

"I don't know."

Jack looked at Babbo. "Definitely an ÄRM. Most likely a dimension ÄRM."

Just then, Ma came looking for them. As she got closer she heard Sol talking.

"I've dreamed of MÄR all my life. Six years ago, he stole…_everything_ from me. When I got the chance to come here, I took it. I want it back…but, I came without saying anything to Mama. I know Koyuki will take care of her…but it's not the same. I need to go back eventually, but I can't do that until I reclaim what I've lost. And I'm not gonna do that sitting here. I appreciate you and your Ma helping me, Jack, but tomorrow, I'm gonna head out."

The next morning, Ma gave Sol a pair of Jacks pants and one of her shirts. The black pants were made of a sturdier material than her school clothes and the shirt was a pale blue short-sleeved blouse. Given that Sol had broader shoulders and thicker arms than Ma, the shirt that was loose on her, fit Sol more snuggly, but Sol preferred that. Finally, Ma gave Sol a bright red sash to use for a belt.

"Thank you very much."

"They're just hand-me downs. It's too bad that you can't stay a little longer, but…at least you can take Jack with you!"

Jack looked as surprised as Sol. "But, Ma! What about-"

"The brothers are helping me now. Even if they weren't, I'm not incapable, boy!" Jack flinched. "Sol, helped us. Now, you'll help her." Jack smiled and looked at Sol.

Sol blinked, then smiled. "Sure."

"Sol," she looked at Jack, "will you teach me how to fight?"

Her eyebrows rose and she smirked. "Alright. I assure you, though, you will regret asking _me_ to teach you how to fight."

Babbo and Ma laughed when Jack blanched. Jack didn't back down though, and that was improvement right there. Sol and Jack waved as the trio started down the path.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack collapsed to the ground. "Ow…" he groaned. Sol stood nearby, weight on her left leg, right hand on her hip. Babbo sat nearby, grinning.

"Done already, boy? You haven't even gone ten minutes yet." Babbo laughed.

"Let's you do it then!" Jack yelped. He was panting hard. Sol was finally giving him his first combat lesson. She had decided they would start with basic hand-to-hand, but before that she had made him do some basic strengthening exercises for the past two days of traveling.

"Jack." Jack looked up. "I'll still teach you hand-to-hand, but I think you would do better with a weapon. Do you have an ÄRM?"

"Y-yeah! I got one from my dad." Jack held up his left arm. There was a silver bracelet on his wrist that had a shovel charm. "Battle Shovel!" A large, all metal shovel appeared. Jack picked it up, grinning.

Sol blinked. Babbo started rolling around, laughing. "What's so funny?" Jack looked pretty upset.

"Um…shovel, yes. Battle…no. I understand you don't want to just call it a shovel, it's not intimidating, but 'Battle Shovel' sounds like an oxymoron. You can see what that does." Sol gestured to Babbo, who was still laughing. After several moments, "How about 'Earth Scoop'? It sounds more badass than 'shovel' and it doesn't sound dumb."

"Uh, okay!" Jack smiled.

"Great. Now, first, let's work on your grip."

* * *

The next day, the three arrived at a town. "We're here! Pazu Town! This is where I come to sell my produce and buy clothes and food and stuff. There are a couple ÄRM shops here, too. I know it's not important right now, but since we're here we might as well see if they have that dimension ÄRM."

Sol nodded absently. After almost a week away from any large number of people, her sense were mildly skewed, which annoyed her. Sol's irritated expression made many people side-step the group. Jack led them to the biggest ÄRM shop in town.

"Dimensions? We have 'em. Right over there." She pointed to the back wall. There was a large gate and a … crocodile with an axe guarding an alcove with a few ÄRMs.

"Wh-why are they in a cage?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thieves." Sol and the shopkeeper said at the same time. The shopkeeper raised her eyebrows and continued, "These ain't no chintzy 500-pewter ÄRMs. I don't raise that gate 'til I have the money in hand."

"Makes sense." Sol walked up to the gate. The numbers on the ÄRMs ranged between 200,000 and 2,000,000 pewter. Sol looked at all of them. "…those aren't it. The door I went through was chained and had the guardians head replicated over it. A white face with crosses for eyes…and its tongue sticking out."

"The 'Gatekeeper Clown'!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "One of the most advanced ÄRMs ever made! You're not gonna find that for sale! Only a few people have ever heard of it, much less seen it! Nobody'd have the except… some king somewhere! Or a witch! Or the sculptor who made it!"

Jack looked mildly horrified. "Sol?"

"Seems reasonable. …I wonder it Dorothy would know where one is? She did find you, after all." She said, referring to Babbo. "Of course, the question then is, where do we find _her_? Not that it matters right now." Sol slid her boot under the hammer and kicked it up into her hand. Turning to the shopkeeper, "Thank you for your time. You have a nice day." She started to leave the shop. "Come on, Jack." Startling the staring teen.

"Ah! C-coming!" he sprinted after her.

Outside, Sol and Jack headed towards the outskirts of town. As they walked, Sol became aware of a group of people following them. She gave no indication that she knew they were there, except Babbo's hammer enlarging in her right hand, down by her hip. When the first one came up, intending to knock her out, she whipped around, bringing up the hammer and nailing him in the side of the head.

The blow didn't KO him, but he was left stumbling. There were five of them. Sol glared and tightened her grip on the hammer. "What do you bitches want?"

"Aw, don't be like that, sugar-!" Sol slammed her steel-toed boot right where it forced him to sing soprano.

"I'm not your sugar."

The leader of the group realized pretty quick that stealing Babbo from the female wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. He gave the two men facing the boy a signal.

"Ack!" Jack yelped.

The three in front of Sol started to run off. Why? Some distance from her, the leader turned back around. "Come to the waterfall if you want your friend back." He ran off as Sol whipped around. Jack was gone.

"Oh, you are so dead." She snarled. Babbo swallowed nervously at her expression.

High above them, a fairy had been watching. "Oh dear…I've got to let Alviss know!"

After asking one of the locals where the waterfall was, Sol headed over with Babbo. The local had informed her that the waterfall basin only had one entrance. Sol found the river and followed it to the waterfall itself. Looking down into the basin, there were 15 men, including the original 5. Jack was tied up near the back. "Such ruffians. We're definitely going to teach them a lesson. How are we going to get in there, though? If we walk in, they'll overwhelm us."

"Jump."

"What?!" Babbo exclaimed. Thankfully, Sol had already moved away from the ledge and the trees distorted the sound. "Are you crazy?! That's a forty foot drop!"

"Yes." Sol had moved quite a ways away at this point. She stopped and turned back towards the ledge. She jerked the hammer, causing Babbo's chain to wrap around her, looping up over her left shoulder, down to her right hip, twice. Babbo was left hanging next to her left shoulder. She let go of the hammer. She charged forward.

At the ledge, Sol jumped. In the air, she grabbed the hammer and ripped Babbo loose. She flipped to adjust her landing point, aiming for the biggest guy. She hadn't made any noise. Babbo hadn't either, having realized that she was going for stealth. At the last moment, one of the men noticed her and yelled. Not soon enough to save his buddy from being hit though.

One boot hit him in the upper back, the other slammed directly into his skull. He screamed as her landing crushed him to the ground. Before anyone else could react further, Sol whipped Babbo around in a circle, taking out three more of them.

Inside of four minutes, all but the leader were either out cold or curled up on the ground groaning and whimpering in pain. Sol turned to the leader who was standing stock still, shocked at how fast she had blown through his men. Pointing the hammer at him, she snarled, "Your turn, jackass."

"Heh," he swallowed nervously, but tried to put on a cocky grin. "Look, this is something of a misunderstanding. We just want the ÄRM. You give me that, and you and your friend can just walk away."

Babbo blinked. He glanced at Sol. Sol sneered. "So, you think I'll sell out one friend to save the other?" The bandits grin disappeared. "I just flattened your entire group. You don't have a leg to stand on. So, here's my proposal for you. Drop. Dead."

"Necklace Blade!" he activated his ÄRM as she charged forward. His blade was a large claymore, so Solara enlarged Babbo's hammer to a two-handed warhammer. The two clashed. Jack cheered her on. Babbo realized he was largely in the way, so he timed his hops to wind his chain around Sol's arm and hooked himself up over her shoulders, so he wouldn't trip her.

Sol's aggression, based in her desire to protect her friends, was giving her a huge advantage. She was driving him back with her brutal blows, not giving him a chance to attack back. Sol got the opening she wanted and kicked him in the knee. He dropped with a shout of pain.

She swung the hammer up to bring it down in an overhead swing. He couldn't hit her from his position. She failed to remember that he had an ÄRM, not a normal blade. "Release the sword!" The blade glowed then extended forward at a pace she couldn't avoid. The sword skewered her left side.

"Sol!" Jack yelled.

"Solara!" Babbo exclaimed.

Sol grunted in pain but didn't go down. She grit her teeth, changed her grip on the hammer and swung down. *CRASH*

The bandits jaw dropped, and his expression twisted in horror as Babbo's hammer shattered the extended blade. The ÄRM crumbled, leaving him defenseless. "W-wait! 100 million!"

Sol didn't give a damn about his reasons. She smashed her steel-shod boot into his face. *CRUNCH* *THUD* His nose crushed under the impact and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Sol, are you okay?" Babbo demanded as he got down. Sol growled, let go of the hammer, and gripped the fragment of the blade still embedded in her side. She inhaled deeply, then ripped the blade loose as she exhaled harshly. Blood ran down her side.

She controlled her breathing and walked over to Jack. "Sol, you shouldn't move! You're bleeding!" Jack protested.

"Shut up, Jack." Sol carefully crouched down behind Jack. She was glad she had her boot dagger. Pulling it out, she sliced the ropes binding Jack.

"Solara." Babbo said. Sol looked up as she put the dagger away. There was a young man standing in the entrance to the basin. Sol's eyes narrowed.

"Great. Another one." She grumbled. "What do you want?" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"So, Belle was right. You broke the Seal of Babbo."

Sol glared. Instinctively, she grabbed Babbo's hammer. She stood, gritting her teeth against the pain. "What of it?"

"Do you know what that ÄRM is? Do you know what you've done?"

"No."

The guy blinked, like he hadn't expected such a straight forward answer. "I should start at the beginning. My name is Alviss and I'm the one who summoned you." Sol didn't seem impressed. "I called you for a reason."

"Good for you."

"Not very respectful, are you?"

"You haven't given me a reason to be respectful."

"Hm. Several years ago, a militant group began plotting the takeover of MÄR Heaven… Masters of deadly ÄRMs who called themselves the 'Chess Pieces'! Many ÄRM handlers rose to the challenge, and though they sustained many wounds, they chipped away at the power of the Chess Pieces. Then came the final battle. The _champion_ of the Chess Pieces was struck down. His remaining allies were scattered to the winds and retreated into the shadows. But now -"

"Let me guess," Sol interrupted. "They're regrouping. As a bonus, I'll add that my finding Babbo has somehow… woken up, reactivated, resurrected, pick a bloody damn term, this Chess Piece champion, yes? And you brought me here to obliterate them?"

He looked annoyed. "Yes."

"Great. So why are you acting so pissy?"

Now he looked mad. "Because Babbo was the ÄRM of the evil champion, Phantom." Babbo looked horrified. Jack looked shocked. Sol looked like she couldn't care less.

"So what?"

"So, it needs to be destroyed. Hand it over."

Sol sneered. "Bite me."

"As you wish." Sol braced herself for a frontal assault. Then the ground under her feet trembled. She shoved Jack sideways. Something erupted from the ground under her feet. It was stone. She bit her tongue to choke off her scream of pain.

"Sol!" Jack looked at Alviss. "What is wrong with you!?"

"She won't give up Babbo." As if that explained everything.

"So that makes it okay to attack the person you just asked for help?! Put her down!"

"Alright." The massive pole disappeared.

"Sol!" Jack screamed as Sol and Babbo fell. The ground shook as they hit. Jack ran over to them. "Sol! Are you okay?!"

"That didn't hurt her. The gravity of MÄR Heaven is lower than her worlds."

"That may be true, but she was already injured, you jerk!" Jack yelled. Alviss frowned. Sol rolled over and propped herself up on her left forearm. She was breathing hard and blood pooled under her as it ran out of her wound. Alviss blanched.

Babbo jumped in front of her. Jack stepped in front of her, too. He activated his Earth Scoop and tried to remember what Sol had been teaching him the past two days. Alviss looked surprised.

"You're not hurting our friend anymore!" Jack declared.

"Indeed." Babbo agreed.

A hand landed heavily on Jacks shoulder. He jumped and looked behind him. Sol had gotten up. "Sol! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Yes, sit down, Solara!" Babbo demanded.

Sol ignored them. "You're not touching Jack or Babbo. No one hurts my friends." She growled.

"Friend? That's an ÄRM, not a human."

"Neither is that." Sol pointed at the fairy flitting around Alviss' head. "By your logic, you have no right to complain if I swat it because it's not a human." Before Alviss could retort, Sol charged him.

Startled, Alviss activated his Thirteen Totem Pole. Sol dodged every one of them despite her injury. Alviss was shocked when Sol was suddenly in his face. "Wh-oof!" Sol punched him in the jaw, then pivoted on her right leg. Completely disregarding her wound, she snapped her left leg out, landing a clean and powerful kick to Alviss' stomach. Alviss found himself flat on his back. He grunted in pain as Sol slammed her right boot down on his chest, leaning most of her weight on it.

"The only way you or anyone else is getting Babbo, is over my dead body." She snarled. "So if you want my help, deal with it." Sol pushed off him and strode back to Jack and Babbo. Just as she reached them, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

"Sol!" Jack caught her before she hit the ground.

"Solara!"

Alviss had been getting up. He hadn't expected her to pass out. Her injury must be much worse than he had thought. "What was she stabbed with?"

Jack and Babbo looked at him. Jack looked nervous and Babbo looked downright hostile. "Necklace Blade." Jack said.

Alviss grimaced. "That's a Darkness ÄRM. You'll need a healing Holy ÄRM to counter it." Jack blanched. "I'm assuming you don't have one."

"No. We've got Babbo and my Earth Scoop. That's it."

"You'll need to go back to town and the shopkeeper of the big ÄRM shop if you can use the one she's selling. Solara isn't going to make that journey, though. You'll have to bring it back here. Ask her to come with you if she doesn't trust you." Alviss grimaced again. "I could go. There is a chance that the bandits might come back though. Think you could take them on?" One of the bandits had woken up while Alviss and Sol were fighting. He had teleported all of them away. "It's up to you. Will you have me go get the Holy ÄRM while you protect her and Babbo? Or will you go get the ÄRM and I'll protect them?"

"What, you want to help us now?!" Jack was incredulous.

A mild blush dusted Alviss' cheeks. "I don't suppose you'll believe me, but I am sorry. I hadn't realized she was injured, and I got upset about Babbo. I did summon her to go up against the Chess. She can't do that if she's dead. I give you my word, I won't hurt Solara or Babbo."

Jack looked at Babbo. "He means it. For now, at least. Go, Jack. If the bandits come back, you don't have the skills to beat them. Yet. You'll get there eventually."

"A-alright. You'd better not hurt them! …Um…I-I don't know the way back to town. I was unconscious on the way here." Jack blushed.

Alviss bit his lip. "Belle, show Jack the way to Pazu, please."

Belle pouted. "Yes, Alviss. Come on, monkey." The fairy started off.

"I-I am not a monkey!" Jack protested, following her.

Time passed. Alviss propped Sol up against a rock. Even in her sleep, she seemed to resist showing pain, but she didn't fully succeed. At one point, she partially woke up.

"Bab.." she trailed off.

"I'm here." Babbo bumped against her right hand, where is was sitting on the ground.

"Jack…?"

"He went to get help. He'll be back soon." Sol blinked, then moved like she was going to get up. Alviss, sitting on her left, stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were glazed, and her face was red. She was getting a fever. "You need to stay put. Jack will be fine, and I'll protect you two 'till he gets back."

"…night…"

Was she going back to sleep? "Right." She blinked slowly. "Sol…I'm sorry."

"…s fine…issed you…" she mumbled, falling back asleep. Alvis was confused by the last part but didn't want to wake her up just to ask.

Babbo was looking at him suspiciously, so he backed off. "I don't think she'll remember that when she wakes up. I'm hoping you'll left her know of my apologies later."

"Why can't you let her know? You planning on running off?" Babbo snipped.

"Yes." Babbo looked shocked. Alviss smirked. "I can't imagine you actually want me around after all that."

"No, I don't, but…"

"You're surprised that I'm backing off and trusting you, or rather, her."

"Well, yes." Alviss just smiled. After a moment, "You're not going to explain, are you?" Alviss shook his head. Babbo pouted.

The sun had gone down a while ago. They heard the sound of people running. Alviss stood up, ready to fire off his Thirteen Totem Pole. "Sol!" It was Jack. The shopkeeper and one of her guards was with him and Belle.

The shopkeeper used an ÄRM to make a light. She looked at the injury and blanched. "The ÄRM has the power to heal this, but I don't."

Before Jack and Babbo could get upset, Alviss stepped in. "I can do it." The shopkeeper handed him the ÄRM. Alviss concentrated and the ARM glowed. Her fever receded and her wound slowly sealed. After a minute, the wound and its curse were gone.

Alviss gave the ÄRM back to the shopkeeper and offered to escort her back to town. "She'll wake up in the morning. If you're going to keep traveling with them, Jack, you need to get stronger. And Sol needs to improve as well, if she's going to take on the Chess." Belle landed on Alviss' shoulder as he walked away. "Good luck."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Ne, Sol!" Koyuki called. Sol looked up from her book, then down from her perch in the tree._

"_What's up?"_

"_Come down! I have something for you!" Sol jumped down. "Here! I made a cake during free period! I call it… 'Poseidon, King of the Sea'! See how the trident is a fork?! Try it!"_

"_Okay." Sol took a bite and spit it out pretty quick. "…do I want to know what you put in that?"_

"_Shrimp and squid."_

"_And too much sugar. Girlie, you know I'm not big on sweets and I hate seafood."_

"_Oh! That's right! Sorry! The next one will be better." Koyuki smiled. Sol huffed a laugh and shook her head in amusement._

"_Geez, why does Koyuki like you, anyway?!"_

"_Yeah, you're not supposed to spit out a gift!"_

_Sol gave Koyuki's peanut gallery a nasty smile. "Let's see you eat it then." Both girls blanched._

"_Hmm. Maybe I'm the only one who understands. I know so many great things about you, Sol!"_

Sol blinked. Looking to her left, Jack was still dreaming. _Nnnnh... please Ma... don't spank me anymore..._ Why is a 16-year-old getting spanked? To her right, Babbo was also dreaming. _N... no! Please ladies... I understand your eagerness, but I have only one body...!_ …ew.

Sol looked up at the waterfall. _Phantom... so that's your name._..

*SMACK* "Yeouch!"

"Wake up, Jack. Time to start."

* * *

It was the third day since they had met Alviss. Sol had pushed hard in Jack's training. As he lay panting on the ground after another round of hand-to-hand, Sol decided to go investigate something she sensed nearby.

Babbo hopped over to Jack. "Jack. It seems we'll have to fight these Chess fools soon. It'll be dangerous. You're better off going home."

"Sol said that yesterday." Babbo's eyebrows rose. "But this trip is about training to be a man! If I run away when things get scary, I'll be right back where I was! I'm not going to live my life as a coward! Besides… I still… have to repay Sol!"

"Hmf. Dumb as a monkey. But an admirable monkey nonetheless!" Babbo turned to Jack. "By the way, were you watching me just now? How'd I look? Was my good side showing?"

"Who you calling a monkey?!" Jack protested.

Just then a sharp whistle pierced the air. "Jack! Babbo! Quit arguing and get over here!" Sol called.

The two raced over to where they had heard Sol. She was crouched in the road, looking at…

"…a dog?"

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. I found it like this." 'This' being passed out in the middle of the road. "Maybe it's dehydrated?"

"That dog!" Babbo exclaimed.

"What!" Sol jerked, startled.

"It certainly is ugly!" Babbo started laughing, loudly.

Sol just looked at him. Turning her head away, rolling her eyes. "Useless kendama."

The dog blinked. Babbo's laughing had woken him up. Babbo noticed. The two jerked away from each other. "It's also awfully suspicious! State your name, dog!"

The dog adjusted its glasses. "Me? My name is Edward!" Sol blinked. Clothes on a dog didn't surprise her. The dog talking? That's new. "Who are you-! AH! I don't have time to be dallying here! That was twice! I must sleep once more!" The dog flopped back down onto the ground, clearly trying to go back to sleep.

Edward blinked. "It's no use!" he howled. "Not when the precious life of my princess… is in such grave danger!"

"Stop howling." Sol barked. Edward silenced himself. "It doesn't change anything. Now, what's this about a princess?"

"A-are you ÄRM wielders?" Edward kneeled. "Please! I beg for your help! Please, save my princess!"

Sol and Jack looked at each other. Jack shrugged. "Sure." Sol said.

Several minutes later, the group of four were standing outside of, "An ice castle. Or rather, an ice covered castle. Cool." Sol said. The she flinched. "Ooo. Bad pun. Wasn't trying to do that. Sorry."

Edward blinked. "It's fine."

Jack was shivering. "Why is there snow only here?!"

"It is the power of the princess' ÄRM. She has sealed herself away with this snow and ice. You see… her life has been targeted. In our kingdom, located in the far reaches of the land… my princess was born to the king and queen. Wrapped in their love, she was very happy. But then the queen passed away… and the king took for his new wife a vile woman! She was greedy, always wanting more. More foods, more clothes, more jewels, more ÄRM s. She wanted to rule everything. After a time, the king fell ill… and the queen took full control of our kingdom… MÄR Heaven! From who-know-where she gathered imperial guards. And one by one, she erased those who stood in her way.

"When I guessed that the queen's evil eye had fallen upon the princess, we escaped from the castle and I led her away. We shook off pursuing parties… crossed sea and mountain… until we were finally backed into a corner on this remote island… and the princess…sealed herself away!" Edward was fighting tears. "If the pursuers who have already entered the castle possess the ÄRM to break the seal… my princess will surely be taken to the queen! And even if they don't…"

A hand rested on Edwards head. Looking up he saw Sol. She rubbed his head. "Stop being a hen, dog." Sol hitched Babbo's enlarged hammer over her shoulder. Jack had his Earth Scoop out. "We'll get her out. And stomp those asses flat while we're at it. Ne?"

"Indeed. Brutes that torture young girls deserve punishment." Babbo agreed. Jack nodded.

The main door had iced over. Sol threw Babbo. His heavy weight shattered the ice. A brutal kick forced it open. Inside, Sol stopped. "…11…12…13."

"Huh?"

"There are thirteen people in here besides us. One must be the princess. As for the other twelve…"

Edward whined. "We must hurry then! This way." He pushed on a section of the wall, revealing a secret passage.

"Yo, Ed, tell me about the princess." Sol said.

"She's an angel…with a heart as pure as snow. When we arrived here, she sent me away, despite my protests. She said she wanted me to bring back someone to save her. I fear she only wanted to save me from her fate. I'm ashamed to have been protected…when I should have been her protector."

"Ed." He turned and jerked when Sol bopped him in the forehead with the hammer in time with her words, "Stop making that bloody face." Ed stared at her wide-eyed. "Two things. 1) Stop feeling ashamed for not doing something you aren't equipped to do. You're not a German Shepard or a Rottweiler. A fighting dog you are not. You don't see Babbo begin ashamed of the fact that he can't move much faster than this without help. He has no legs, so he can't run. Why be ashamed about it? 2) The princess didn't throw you out. She sent you to do your job. Given your body design, I would call you an 'alarm' dog, rather than a 'guard' dog. Your job is not to fight; your job is to go alert those who can fight that something is wrong. You did that. The princess isn't expecting to die. She trusted you. Now, stop moping and lets go save her."

Edward smiled. "You're right!"

The group reached the next floor. "I-it's getting c-colder." Jack stuttered.

"Then we must be getting closer." Sol stated. She paused. Babbo and Edward noticed the smell of another person. Babbo realized the human had a lot of magic.

"Solara!" As he yelled, Sol sensed someone coming up behind her. She whipped around, bringing up the hammer. She blocked the dagger, then looked at the person in front of her.

"Dorothy?!"

"Huh? Sol!" Dorothy jumped at her. Surprised, Sol dropped the hammer and caught her. Dorothy hugged her tightly and chattered excitedly. Sol looked kind of confused.

"…you know her?! Sh-she sure is p-pretty!" Jack was almost drooling.

"That woman again! That witch!" Babbo was not happy to see her again.

"I'm so happy to see you again! But, why are you here?" Dorothy asked.

A couple minutes of explanation later, Dorothy had calmed down and taken a seat on a low-raise wall. "Oh-ho-ho! So that's why there's suddenly snow and ice! Well, you'd better get a move on. Your princess must be totally frozen. Even with an expert spell, her heart will stop after half a day."

"How can you sound so unconcerned?!" Babbo exclaimed.

"Because I am, ugly! I just came here looking for ÄRM s."

_How long since Ed left to go get help? Doesn't matter. Long enough._ "Babbo, Jack, Ed. Let's go! There's no time. See ya, Dorothy." Sol turned and ran off. Ed followed.

"Goodbye, beautiful lady!" Jack cried before following.

"Get yourself out of here, stupid woman!" Babbo hopped after them.

"Good luck!" Dorothy smiled and waved. Then her expression darkened. "Now… come out, you nine." Nine black robed figures with red and white diamond checked masks emerged from the darkness. "With magics scent, I've lured you out like mice!" _There's still two upstairs_. She smiled cruelly. _I don't help others very often, Sol!_ "Bad luck for you all." Screams of pain and terror echoed through the room.

Running towards the princess, Sol smiled as nine of those she had sensed disappeared. "Thanks, Dorothy." She said quietly.

"Huh?" Ed looked at her.

"Nothing. It that it?" She pointed at the slightly parted door ahead.

"Yes! The doors are open; our pursuers must already be inside!"

"Great." Sol put on a burst of speed and jumped at the doors. Though the doors were open, they had partially refrozen. She hit the doors boots first. The impact shattered the ice and the doors blasted open. Sol landed, then lifted her head to look at the princess and froze for a long second.

Sol raced forward. She vaguely heard Ed yelling that she didn't have an ÄRM. As she ran she sensed something coming at her face, fast. She dropped and slid underneath it. Her momentum forced her legs up. Rolling as he slid, she shoved off with her hands against the floor, performing a stunning twisted flip, and she came back down facing the princess and the two people she had initially ignored.

"Ms. Solara! That was dangerous! Why did you-!"

"Name."

"Uh-what?"

"What's her name." Sol demanded, never taking her eyes off the people in front of her.

"She is the true heir to Lestava, the soul of MÄR Heaven, Princess Snow!"

"L-L-L-Lestava?!" Jack cried.

"Why the astonishment, Jack?" Babbo asked.

"Lestava is the powerful kingdom at the heart of MÄR Heaven! If she's their princess… She's a princess among princesses!"

"She looks like Koyuki." Sol said. The others looked at her with various levels of confusion. Sol smirked. "More than enough for me. Come here, Babbo. Let's bust this Chess set."

"Ch-chess?!" Jack was startled.

"You know anyone else who has the bad taste to wear a chess piece as an earring?" She stepped forward.

Babbo hopped up next to her. "Barbarians who torture a helpless girl! As a gentleman, I must punish you!"

"'Barbarians', did he say? Doesn't sound like the ÄRM I've heard about. Was it like that before?" the taller of the two asked his companion.

"Not at all. Its memory might be shot." The small girl replied with a dead tone. Judging by the look on her face, Sol wondered if she wasn't gonna keel over just standing here.

The taller one removed his robotic looking mask as he stepped forward. "Then do you mind if I see how it fights? All I've been doing for days is drink sake. I want to sweat, cutie."

"I won't join you. In fighting or sake. And don't call your elders 'cutie'."

"…Okay, girlie, how about this?! One-on-one! Me and you!:

Sol cocked an eyebrow. "Obviously."

As Jack and Ed yelped in protest, the Chess Piece said, "I like you. What's your name? Who's your tribe?"

"Name's Toramizu Solara. And you won't like me for long."

"I am Ian. Of the Chess Pieces."

Sol charged. This fight ended up being different from her past ones. Before she close, something she couldn't see hit her. With her standard method of shrugging damage off, she kept going. Sol chucked Babbo at Ian, who jumped on him laughing, much to Babbo's vocal displeasure. Ian found it less funny when he realized Sol was in his face. She slammed the hammer into his stomach, knocking him back.

Ian grunted, then moved his arms. Something smashed into Sol multiple times, forcing her back.

"Aren't you going to transform it?" the girl asked.

She might have continued, but Sol cut her off. "Unless you have something remotely intelligent to say, short stack, shut up." The girl was so surprised by the insult, she did. Sol attacked again and was once again repelled.

"Jack!" Ed yelped. Jack had been watching the battle and jumped. "We've got to go to our last resort! Please, knock me out!"

"Huh?!"

"I have to go to sleep! Hit me!" Ed begged.

"I don't get it… and Sol's not done… but if you're sure…" Jack hauled back and smashed his Earth Scoop into Ed's face as hard as he could.

Ed dropped, but remained conscious. "…it's… no use… I can't even pass out! What a worthless servant! Oh, p-princess!" Ed cried.

"D-don't give up, Ed! Sol's not done yet! This guy's gonna have to try a lot harder to put her down!" Jack comforted Ed.

"Damn straight." Sol stated. "Not like this guy's actually a threat." Ed's jaw dropped, Jack grinned, and Ian looked first surprised, then annoyed.

"I'm not a threat? Yet, you seem to be the one with all the injuries." He smirked.

Sol shrugged. "Surface scratches. Barely even hurt." Ian scowled.

"If I'm not a threat, how come you've only hit me once? Why don't you actually prove it." He challenged.

"I don't need to prove anything. I know what I can do. If you tried to fight me head on, I'd kick your ass easily. You sense that, so you're resorting to using cheap tricks to win instead." Sol kicked him where it really hurt; right in the ego.

Behind one of the pillars, Alviss was crouched. His eyes widened at this arrogant sounding statement. Was she stupid? "Alviss, what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"She's facing a rook and she has no magical abilities. Babbo can't transform even if she did, since the magic stones were all removed! How can she act so cocky?!"

"You think she'll lose?! Then you should do something! Either help or destroy Babbo!" Belle exclaimed. Alviss frowned but didn't move.

"'Cheap tricks'?! Eat this 'cheap trick'!" Ian moved his arms again. Sol didn't move. The ÄRM s this her and she fell. Ian laughed… at first.

Ian felt a tug on his right arm. Looking down, he realized that his weapon ÄRM was still extended. Sol huffed a laugh as she got off the floor. The eyes of all those watching widened. Sol had allowed the blow to land, so she knew where the ÄRM was, and had grabbed it.

She gave him a cruel smile. "Hope you're not too attached to that arm." Before Ian could say anything, Sol changed her grip and forcefully hauled on it. Ian got jerked forward. Sol punched him full in the face, which left him reeling. The next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the ground, forced there because she had wrenched his right arm up behind his back.

"Told you you wouldn't like me. Hope you didn't think I meant your weapon." With a hard jerk, four distinct *CRACK*s echoed through the room. They were quickly followed by Ian's chocked scream of surprise and pain.

Jack flinched at the sounds and Alviss blanched, but Ed was so surprised and disturbed by them, he passed out. Sol immediately released Ian. She was brutal but had no inclination towards cruelty. As Ian stumbled away from her, Jack started yelling.

"Sol! Sol!" She turned sideways, so she could see him and the Chess Pieces. "Something's wrong with Ed! I thought he just fainted but—"

*BOOM* "Gah?!" Jack jumped away. Sol covered her lower face and squinted against the smoke.

"Good night… and… Good morning." The smoke cleared revealing a tall man, probably in his mid-forties.

Jack and Babbo looked stunned. Sol blinked. Belle whisper-screamed, "…the dog… turned into an old man?!"

Alviss expression shifted from shocked to elated. "Astounding… that man is…!"

The man approached Solara. She reached up and swiped some blood off her face. The man rubbed her head. "You hung in. I'm impressed."

"So… you're a shapeshifter with a split personality? Or I'm missing something?" Sol asked.

Before he could answer, Ian spoke up. "Hey! Mr. Dog!" They both looked at him. "Are you going to get in the way again? You're developing a bad reputation among our members, y'know." His smile was stiff with pain.

Ed sneered. "You're mouthing off after a magicless teen just broke your arm? Piss off, brat."

Ian narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Even with one arm…" he moved his left arm. Ed caught the weapon before it reached him.

"Bracelet weapon ÄRM, 'Python Whip.' Your weapons are good. A pity your skill's so bad." Ed pulled slightly on the weapon, making it groan. Ian winced as it tightened on his wrist.

"Back down, Ian. This opponent is the real thing." The girl said.

Ed released the weapon. "So, Sol was it?" He put his hands in his pockets. "I've been watching from inside the dog. As the dog is now watching from inside me. We were sperate once… but then something happened… and now Edward and I are combined. When he sleeps three times, I come out. When I sleep once, he comes out. Doesn't seem fair does it? Hahahaha!" Well, at least he didn't seem to be bitter about it.

"Hold out your hand." She did. He dropped an ÄRM into it. "This is the ÄRM of Fire. Throw it and break the princess' seal."

"Got it." Sol sprinted to the ice spear that the princess was trapped in.

"Oh, no you don't." Ian moved to block her, but he found himself blocked by Ed.

Ed extended his hand. There was a burst of air and Ian went flying back. "I thought I told you to piss off, brat. Don't make me repeat myself."

Sol threw the ÄRM at the ice. The ice melted and the princess woke up. Sol caught her as she fell. The princess wasn't fully awake yet and so she didn't have her full set of reactions. Failing to support her own head, she headbutted Sol right between the eyes. Sol grunted but didn't drop her.

Sol turned towards Jack and Babbo. They were looking at her funny. "What?" They just blinked. Shrugging, she looked at the princess. "You okay?"

"Y-yes." She looked confused. Sol set her one her feet. Ed started yelling at someone.

"Hey you! What are you mumbling about… tomato-head?!"

A man in a black robe had appeared. Bizarrely, he was chained to a metal cross and had his head encased in a… tomato? "Ah… I've heard tales, but never quite believed… Alan."

"You're wrong. I'm Edward now. It's been six years, hm?"

"I'm glad we both survived…" the tomato chuckled.

Alviss was looking pale. _I remember him from the war! The knight, Halloween! So my fears were right… Including the worst fear of all… The return… of Phantom!_

"How lovely. As if the two we had weren't enough, we got a third." Sol stepped up next to Ed. "Where'd this one come from, the discount rack at a Halloween store?"

"Who's that?" the tomato asked his companions.

"That's Sol. She broke my arm. Really bad." Ian gritted out.

"…I don't get the joke."

"I'm serious!"

After a moment, the tomato started laughing, almost hysterically. "She broke your arm?! Not Alan?! Hilarious, Ian! Now I get it!"

Most of those observing cringed at the sound. Jack actually got kind of huffy at the insult to his friend. Ed smirked and Sol just cocked an eyebrow. "And what if the story is true? What will you do, Halloween?" Ed asked.

Sol looked mildly surprised. "Wait, his name is actually Halloween?!"

The tomato seemed incensed at that question. "It is. What of it? And who are you?"

"Toramizu Solara. And you're a tomato. Pumpkin, fine, you'd be going towards the Headless Horseman, but a tomato. There's a reason _Attack of the Killer Tomato's_ is a B-grade movie. No one in their right mind would be scared of a tomato." Sol scoffed.

Jaws dropped at the audacity. The girl decided to speak. "She used Babbo."

"Babbo?" Turning, Halloween noticed Babbo sitting next to Jack. "It's what Peta said – Babbo, used by someone other than Phantom! And I thought it was a joke! So you've taken a fancy to her, eh, Babbo? But come back to us now! Come on!" Halloween called.

Babbo snorted. "Don't speak to a gentleman like you would a dog! I'll eat your squash of a head!"

Halloween stared. "It seems his memory is gone." Ian pointed out.

"Lucky for him, since I seem to recall that the creature that use in inhabit Babbo was pretty damn sadistic and I doubt it would have tolerated that." Sol reminded Ed. Ed frowned, but nodded.

"Don't take Sol so lightly! She's a human from the other world!" Even Ed looked surprised at that.

Sol looked at Jack in confusion. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Is… this… TRUE?!" Halloween demanded. Jack squealed and semi-fainted in terror.

"Nice." Babbo commented sarcastically.

"Yeah. I came through the Gatekeeper Clown's door. You got a problem with that, ya bloody vegetable?" Sol was unimpressed.

Halloween chuckled. "An otherworlder! Just like 'that man'! Now I can believe you Ian's arm!"

"May I have permission to kill her now?" Ian chirped.

"The orders are to assemble at the castle! Nothing else is permitted. 'Capture the princess' and 'bring back Babbo' will have to wait… and so will 'kill the otherworlder!'"

"So the condiment is a kiss-ass. To a rotting corpse, no less. …Ha, bad pun. Vegetable grows from decomposing flesh. Ha." The others looked at Sol like she was nuts. Even though she couldn't see his face, she was fairly certain she was starting to really annoy him.

"I suspect… that this will be an interesting war." Halloween started laughing again as the three Chess Pieces disappeared.

"Dumb bitches." Sol turned to the princess. "You okay, girlie?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for rescuing me! My name is Snow! Pleased to meet you!"

_Huh._ "I'm Solara. Call me Sol." _She acts like Koyuki, too._ Snow smiled at her. Sol blinked, then gave her a small smile in return. _Well... I'm not complaining._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Fire. Everything was on fire. She was crying. She was scared. She couldn't find her knight. "Daddy!" she cried, "Daddy, where are you?!" He would make everything better. He always did._

_She tripped on something in the smoke. It didn't feel like a rock. What was it? She touched it. It was a person. "H-hey, wake up. It's dangerous here." She shook the person. The haze cleared some and she realized the person was covered in blood. She saw his face. She screamed. "DADDY!"_

"_Daddy, daddy, save me, save me." A deep bass voice mocked her from the shadows, laughing cruelly._

_A man stepped out of the dark. She couldn't see him clearly. His hair seemed mussed and his left arm was encased in bandages. There was a hammer in his right hand with a chain attached to a metal ball that had a nasty sharp-toothed grin. They were laughing._

"_Daddy won't save you, cause daddy's going to die." The man said, his voice a high baritone. Her dad disappeared._

_She could feel her rage stirring. She didn't try to stop it. With a scream, she charged at the man. He seemed surprised because initially he didn't do anything. She hit him hard enough to make him stumble. She kept hitting him. He grunted under the vicious assault._

_This small ten-year-old had a lot of power. He found her interesting. He decided to take her. He knocked her back and she found the chain wrapped around her throat. "I will remake you. You will be __**my**__ daughter…" She struggled. He and the ball laughed. The ball hit her in the left temple. She screamed as pain erupted, tearing through her, body and soul._

Jack shook Sol. She wasn't making any noise, but Babbo insisted that something was wrong. "Sol, wake up."

_*CRASH*_ The wall shuddered as Sol smashed Jack into it. Her face was contorted in a ferocious snarl and her pupils were gone. "S-sol! Sol, it's me, Jack!"

Something told Jack that struggling would be bad, so he hung limp in her grip. The door to the room slammed open as Ed and Snow came in looking for an enemy. Both looked shocked. Snow was the first to react.

Instinctively knowing Sol would never hurt her, she ducked under her arm, inserting herself between Sol and Jack. "Sol. Come down, Sol. I need you down here with me." Snow spoke calmly and stroked Sol's cheek. Sol dropped her blank gaze to her. Her grip loosened and Ed pulled Jack free. Snow smiled at Sol. "Everything is fine. He's not here. We're all safe. Come back to me, Sol."

As Snow spoke, Sol's body and face relaxed. Her pupils appeared as tiny pinpricks and slowly widened to focus on Snow. Finally, she blinked. "Ko-… Snow." She croaked.

"Are you okay?"

"…y…yeah. Did… did I hurt anyone?"

"You threw Jack against the wall. But he's okay, right Jack?" Snow said when Sol's face tightened with distress.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm fine. I… it scared me more than anything else." He added quietly.

Sol ducked her head. "I'm sorry." Jack almost blew it off as no big deal but realized that Sol was really upset.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Really. I forgive you." Sol gave him a small sad smile.

Ed crossed his arms. "I want to know what happened. When we got here to Pelica, it was obvious that you needed rest more than food. So we got you this room and Babbo insisted on staying with you. That was an hour ago. A few minutes ago, Babbo came out and said he though something was wrong. So Jack came in to check on you. What happened?"

"Sol wasn't making any noise, but she was really stiff and Babbo was insisting that something was wrong. I thought she might be having a nightmare, so I tried to wake her up. You saw the results of that." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Ed looked at Sol. "Nightmare… yeah." She clearly wasn't going to elaborate.

_*Hmph*_ "Fine. The food's ready. Since you're awake, come eat and we'll discuss the current situation." The group trooped out to the dining area.

"Now, Sol. How long have you been in MAR Heaven?" Ed asked.

"10 days… I think. I'm not good with keeping track of time."

"So it's safe to assume you know nothing about what's going on."

"I know a little about the Chess and the first war, thanks to Alviss. However, I know nothing about how this world functions."

"Alright. Snow." At Ed's prompt, Snow pulled out a map of MAR Heaven. Ed pointed to the second northern-most island. "We're here, the remote island nation of P'Zurika. It has only two towns and no ruler." He pointed to the largest country on the map, which was on the southern continent. "Here, on the southern continent, is Lestava. The place of Snow's birth. This is where the journey began for her and me… but now it is the headquarters of the Chess Pieces! The continents and islands are divided into smaller kingdoms, each with its own ruler. But the one that ruled over them all, symbolically, was Lestava. To rule Lestava is to be the 'leader of leaders.'" Ed explained.

Sol leaned her chair back on two legs. "…Edo-period Japan. Each lord ruled his land from his own 'castle', if you will, but the Shogun ruled over all of them." Jack, Snow, and Babbo stared blankly as she recited historical facts.

Ed laughed. "Well, the other guy said basically the same thing, so it must be right! This is the second time I've had to explain this, so I'm getting good at it."

"'Other guy.'"

"Yeah. Six years ago, I used the Gatekeeper Clown. It summoned the man who became the leader of the Cross Guard. Danna."

Sol let her chair drop with a thud, making the others jump. "And Phantom killed him." She said darkly.

"Yes. He wanted to go back home, but…" Ed trailed off.

Sol looked out the window, a harsh look on her face. Snow had finished eating and decided to express her fascination with Babbo. "It's amazing that this ÄRM is really alive! Hello, Babbo!"

"Uh, h-hello?" Babbo blushed under Snow's intense examination.

Sol had looked back over when Snow started talking. Now she smirked. "You're blushing, kendama? Now that's amusing."

"Y-you silence yourself, you insolent female!" Babbo blushed even harder. Jack was trying not to laugh. Ed didn't even bother to smother it.

Snow giggled a little, then asked, "Ed, can I go out and play with Babbo?"

"Well, I don't sense any magical energies nearby… What about you?" he looked at Sol, remembering she sensed the people in the castle.

"I sense people, not what they can or cannot do. No one inherently malicious seems to be nearby. Should be fine, but keep your mouth shut, Babbo. You attract enough attention as it is." Babbo bit his tongue on his protest, realizing that she didn't want undue attention brought to Snow. As Snow trotted outside with Babbo, Sol realized Ed was looking at her funny. "If you're gonna ask for an explanation, don't. I don't have one for you." Ed blinked before looking out the window at Snow and Babbo.

"She's a tough one. Few people could keep laughing after what she's gone through."

"Of course." Ed and Jack looked at Sol, who was also watching the two play. "She's always had a core of steel." Both Ed and Jack looked confused, but before either could ask a question, Sol turned back and said, "So the Chess are in Lestava?"

"Ah, yes. Why?"

She shrugged. "Easier to find people when you know where they are. They think it's okay to break children? Let's go break them."

Ed opened his mouth, but Jack beat him to the punch. "But, what about that guy? The one who you came to find because he stole something from you?" Ed blinked. This was news to him.

Sol tilted her head to the right and looked at Jack to her left. "I didn't tell you, did I. Phantom is the man I'm looking for." Jack blanched and Ed's eyes widened. "I figured it out when Alvis was talking about him. The fact that he's threatening… Snow is just another reason to rip off his arm and beat him with it. After which, I will shove it so far up his ass, he'll be able to pick his own brain." Ed actually snorted. She had sounded so disinterested in what she was saying that it had sounded funny. Yet, he knew she was serious.

"Th-that's… brutal…" Jack was honest. "but… I'm going too!" Sol looked mildly surprised. "I still owe you. Besides, you're my friend. What kind of person would I be if I ditched you now? Not one that I want to be."

Ed grinned. "Don't get so cocky, kids! You talk big for someone getting pummeled by a low-level rook. Can you grow as strong as Danna? Can you defeat the Chess Pieces?"

"Of course. And I won't defeat them. I'll destroy them."

"Good. Snow!"

Snow and Babbo ran inside. "Y-yes! I-I'm here!"

"These guys have just joined the party. Maybe it's time to try 'that' again." Ed stated as he pulled on his trench coat. "So you two want to get stronger?"

He led the group to a clearing a ways away from town. It was surrounded by old pillars and trees. "So, this is your only ÄRM, right? Phantom's old ÄRM, Babbo! Haven't seen you since I was a member of the Cross Guard and was sealing you away six years ago!"

"So you put Babbo in there?" Sol asked.

"Yep. That 'treasure chest' was actually an ÄRM rigged so only someone with no magical power could open it! Even if they'd found it, those Chess fools wouldn't have been able to open it! And no non-magical mortal without ÄRMs… could have gotten past the Guardians I'd planted! It was a perfect trap! But somehow… you were able to get Babbo without being crushed by the Guardian…"

"'Magic power'? You keep referring to it. Still don't know what it is."

"Funny. I happen to _smell_ some right now!" He stretched out his arm and one of the pillars shattered. "Come on out."

"Wha'ja do _that_ for?!" Dorothy coughed.

"Dorothy. I thought I sensed you." Sol commented.

"That insolent witch!"

"The beautiful lady!"

Ed frowned in confusion. "The woman from the castle…?"

"Dorothy was the first person I met. We worked together to get Babbo out."

"Ah, that makes sense. She handled the Guardian, while you opened the chest. Well, if she handed Babbo to you, she can't be with the Chess." Ed mumbled.

Dorothy marched up to Ed and stuck her broom in his face. "What are you doing to Sol, old man?! If you hurt her, you'll answer to me!" she barked.

Ed sneered. "You talk pretty brave… for somebody who was hiding behind a pillar!"

Snow stepped between them. "No – fighting!" She smiled at Dorothy. "You're Sol's friend, right? Then you can't be a bad person!"

Dorothy narrowed her eyes at her. _A snow ÄRM… so she's the one… Sol rescued? …Well… it should be fine…_ Dorothy smiled.

Ed answered Sol's indirect question. "'Magical power' is the energy, or ki, released when a wielder uses an ÄRMs special powers. Through the use of powerful ÄRMs… and repeated experiences as an ÄRM wielder… that energy seeps into the wielder, almost like a scent! And the amount of magical power I sense form you two is zero!"

Sol scratched her cheek. "So Babbo's ability to change size isn't a special power. Okay."

"Sol's been teaching me to fight! And I use an ÄRM!" Jack protested.

"Brute force has nothing to do with magic. Let's see this ÄRM." Ed stated.

"Earth Scoop!" Jack activated his ÄRM. Ed raised an eyebrow. He had been expecting him to say something stupid, like "Battle Shovel". Still…

"Listen, having an ÄRM doesn't make you a wielder. It's like using a well-balanced sword or a tempered bow without any training. You might as well be using a club or throwing a rock."

"So what do we do?" Sol asked, remembering that the Chess girl in the castle had said something about transforming Babbo.

Ed handed her three magenta stones. "Put these in Babbo's hammer." Sol plugged them into the holes. Dorothy wandered over next to Jack, while Snow stood next to Sol. "Magic Stones. The source of Babbo's power."

"How do I use them?" She asked.

"From here on out… figure it out yourself." He lifted the chain hanging from his belt. Sol realized there was a dragon head at the end. It flashed and opened it's mouth, releasing a ring. "Dimension ÄRM, Gate of Training!" A door appeared under Sol, Snow, and Babbo. Another appeared under Dorothy and Jack. The doors opened and the five fell into the training realm. Jack and Babbo were screaming in terror and Dorothy was complaining about being stuck with Jack, not Sol.

The doors shut. Ed quietly said, "Danna gained strength from this. The rest is up to you – Sol! Jack!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ahhh! Where is this?! Let me out!" Jack panicked.

Dorothy ignored him. "This is another dimension. A pretty interesting ÄRM that old man has. To invoke an ÄRM like this instantaneously… that's no ordinary magic!" Jack continued to freak out behind her. It got on her nerves. Whipping around, she slapped him repeatedly. "Shut up!" she snarled.

Jack fell to the ground, stunned. "*HMPH* I wanted to go with Sol! Why'd I get stuck with this monkey?" Dorothy pouted.

* * *

"Sol, are you okay?" Sol sat up and rubbed the back of her head where she had whacked it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I've been here before, so I'm familiar with landing." 'Here' being a place that looked like an Egyptian ruin that had be displaced to a Mayan location. Off to one side was a lake and a number of trees with some kind of purple fruit. A glance up revealed a sky that looked like a spiraling purple, blue, and white Milky Way.

"Babbo, you good?" Sol asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He hopped over from where he had landed.

"Hey, Snow." Sol pointed at Snow's rather large necklace charm. "What's with the snowman?"

"Oh, this is my Guardian ÄRM. It's official name is Snowman, but I call it Yuki-chan!"

"Huh. Can you tell me about ÄRMs? Weapon ÄRMs are pretty self-explanatory, but what about other kinds."

Snow smiled. "Of course! Well, let's start with Guardian ÄRMs. Guardians are popular with wielders who don't like ÄRM-to-ÄRM combat. When one is invoked, a magical being appears as a protector… but while the protector is out, the ÄRM wielder can only move within a limited range. The guardians are quite varied… there are even some that talk… but I'm amazed to see an ÄRM that can actually talk by itself, Babbo!"

"Well, I'm amazed by how pretty you are, Snow!" Babbo simpered.

"Idiot. Snow, if you could continue?"

"Yes. Next, Dimension ÄRM s! Capable of bending space and opening other dimensions. Potential abilities include: Instant teleportation, a blast of power within a confined space, and communication with distant parties.

"Then there are Darkness ÄRMs. A terrifying type of ÄRM that casts a curse on its opponent when invoked. But every curse has a side effect – bringing violent pain or terrible loss to those who use them. Some possible curses are: immobilization, transforming another's appearance and causing illnesses.

"Holy ÄRMs! They protect and give strength to the wielder through its holy powers. As a general rule they either heal, break darkness curses, or possibly do both.

"Nature ÄRMs tap into the powers of nature! That's what I used when I sealed myself in ice. Their abilities are obviously tied to the elements, such as creating fire or ice, or causing petrification.

"There are other weird ÄRMs that can't be categorized." Sol looked at Babbo, much to his displeasure. "Finally, there are ordinary ÄRMs, like Jacks shovel, that people use in their everyday lives. You can even buy specialty ÄRMs with low-grade powers. However, the really powerful ÄRMs aren't sold in stores. Maybe I could break Ed's curse with a Holy ÄRM, if I could find one…"

Sol looked at her for several long moments. "Ed said your step-mother collected a lot of ÄRMs." Snow nodded sadly, "So she probably has Holy ÄRMs. Since she's with the Chess, I don't think we should feel bad about taking one from her. Or any Chess Piece for that matter." Snow blinked. "You want to save Ed? Then do it. I know you can." Snow's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Sol!"

Babbo made an odd sound. Sol and Snow turned to look at him. He was… glowing? "Babbo?" Sol said.

"My… body… feels… strange!" he gritted out. His body flashed, blinding the two girls.

* * *

Dorothy held up four magenta magic stones. "These are magic stones. They've been imbued with the powers of an ÄRM. By 'embedding' them, even your 'ordinary' ÄRM… will gain special powers!" Jack looked at his shovel with some amazement. "Of course, this can only be done by the ÄRM creator or powerful sorceresses – like me!" Dorothy laughed.

"So these are what Ed gave Babbo!" Jack said.

Dorothy froze in surprise. "You mean… he actually embedded stones… in that talking globe-headed freak?!"

"He gave him three." Jack was confused by the outburst.

"_Three?!_ What kind… No… it wouldn't matter… in an ÄRM that bizarre… who knows what would happen?!"

* * *

"_The skill data imbued in the magic stones has been completely erased. Please input new data."_ Babbo intoned.

Snow looked shocked. Sol looked like she was confused, concerned, and mildly suspicious. "How about a better explanation." Sol demanded.

Babbo was floating and glowing. His eyes were blank, and his voice sounded robotic. _"You must use your imagination for the creation of the special powers of the ÄRM 'Babbo'. Please input data."_

Sol frowned. Snow was still somewhat confused. "Imagination… input…? How… what…?" she couldn't formulate a question.

"_Invent a new ability within your mind. Instantly, Babbo will take on the appearance and powers you imagine. If your imagination is prodigious, then the ÄRMs power will be proportionately great. Now, the power of the first stone – imagine and input."_

Snows jaw was hanging. "Babbo is… really amazing! To be able… to create any power you want!"

Sol had picked up Babbo's hammer and was staring at it. "So Phantom would have done this too. Kind of wonder what he made. Not that it really matters." She looked up at Babbo. "Anything I want, huh? … Let's go with that then."

"_Your imagination has been inputted. Commence transformation."_ Babbo and the hammer flashed once again.

* * *

Ed was standing in front of the two doors, smoking his cigar. Sensing someone behind him he said, "Hey you! Come out!"

Alviss stepped out from behind a tree. "It's been a long time, Alan."

Edward, once known as Alan, looked incredibly surprised. Thinking back, he remembered a young, spiky haired boy, who had tagged along with the Cross Guard. "Hey! I remember you! That weird kid who wormed his way into the Cross Guard! Your all grown up, Alviss!" Ed glanced down at Alviss' bare arm. A black, intricate but jagged pattern was etched down his arm to the back of his hand. The pattern was on both arms. "That… looks bad. The price of victory was steep… for us all. I share a body with a dog. While you…" he trailed off.

Alviss smiled sadly. "Yes. I don't have long until this tattoo spreads to my whole body. That's why, this time, we must defeat Phantom forever. And in order to do that… I found the Gatekeeper Clown… and invoked it."

"Ah, I see. So you summoned Sol. Now that I think about it, Sol mentioned an Alviss a couple of times. When I called Danna here, he proved to be a worthy partner. I hope Sol will be just as good a partner to you."

Alviss winced. "I kind of doubt she would want to be my partner. Our first meeting was… pretty bad. I wasn't very happy that she had Babbo." Ed looked surprised. "Besides… I saw too many comrades cut down by the Chess Pieces. Even the person closest to me… even Danna! If I never make another friend in combat… then I'll never have to feel that way again, will I?"

Ed used the ÄRM of Fire to light a new cigar. "Well, from what I've seen of her, I'd hazard a guess that if she didn't out right say she hates you, she probably doesn't. Though what you said explains why her friend Jack and Babbo seemed to react poorly to your name." Alviss blinked. "Sol doesn't seem to be the kind of person to waste her time hating someone without a really good reason. She despises Phantom, since he… 'stole' something from her. Since you didn't destroy Babbo and didn't hurt Jack, she probably let the whole thing go. You'll most likely have a harder time winning over her companions."

* * *

The light faded. Sol's right hand had been replaced by a metal ball embedded in a kind of cross guard hilt that had replaced her wrist. The cross pattern with the holes for the magic stones that had been on Babbo's hammer has appeared on the cross guard.

"_Eh?! What's this?! Why in the world have I become Sol's right arm?!"_ Babbo exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't sound like a defective robot anymore." Sol commented.

"_What?! How dare you?! And explain this!"_

Snow was staring, wide-eyed. "Sol… what's… **that**?!"

"Version 1. 'Hammer Arm.'"

Snow blinked. "Isn't that… kind of… simple?"

"In a way, I suppose. However, it suits my fighting style, and I gave it a trick." She looked at the stones embedded in… well, her wrist now. "Hm… what should the other two abilities be?"

*THOOM* Sol and Snow turned. A number of large stone golems were coming out of the ground. "What are these?" Sol glared.

"Guardians! 'Stone Golems'!" Sol looked at Snow. Why did she sound excited? "A 'combat' challenge! Our first in this dimension! Also, the time flow is slower here; 1/60th of the outside world! Even if we train for 60 days, we'll be gone from the real world for only one day!" Sol's eyebrows rose.

Snow ran forward. "Me first!" She focused. _Yuki-chan… Multiply!_ Four massive snowmen dropped down from the sky, crushing the stone golems.

Sol's eyebrows rose. _Huh. Pretty aggressive for such a 'quite and timid' princess._ More golems appeared. Sol smirked. "All right, Babbo. Let's turn these golems into gravel."

* * *

Alviss looked confused. "Why would I need to win over her companions?"

"You know as well as I do, that the Chess will start the war again. And they will initiate the War Games again. You'll participate for the same reason you summoned her. And she'll participate because she wants whatever Phantom stone from her back. Babbo is her ÄRM, so he'll go. Jack doesn't seem to be very smart, but he is loyal. He'll go just because Sol will. Snow seems to have some odd connection with her, and the pink-haired witch is apparently very attached to her. Even if Sol lets what happened go, you'll have a hard time if you can't get along with any of your teammates in the games."

Alviss was quiet for a moment. Belle looked really annoyed. "I… suppose you're right…" he frowned in frustration.

"I'm not saying you have to be best friends with them, Alviss. But you will need to convince them that you won't pull the same stunt twice."

"…what do you think of her?" Alviss asked.

"Aggressive. Quiet. Brutal. Efficient. Terrifying when truly angry." Alviss looked askance. "She came awake from a nightmare and almost put Jack through a wall, not knowing who he was." Alviss' eyes widened. "Something about her is off, but only in terms of her stability; in regards to her personality and her convictions, she's rock solid. I can see you're hesitant, but you summoned her and then she found Babbo, who I sealed away! I don't think that was an accident. Be prepared for the possibility… that that magicless brute… will end up being the true savior of MÄR Heaven."

* * *

"Done." The shattered remains of the golems lay scattered about her feet. Snow was staring, her jaw hanging open.

_Amazing! When we first got here, Sol didn't have any magical power, just like Ed said… but after transforming Babbo… and the entire time she was fighting… her magical power keeps getting stronger! Is this Sol's long dormant ability?! Or some power of Babbo's?!_

"You're gonna catch flies, girlie." Sol pointed out. Snow snapped her jaw shut. "What's that?" Sol pointed at something in the air behind her.

"Huh?" There was a ring with a cat's head hanging from it. A chain hung from the cat's head, ending in a bell. "It's a Guardian ÄRM."

"Are we supposed to fight it?" Sol asked, confused by its cutesy appearance.

"Oh! No!"

*POOF* The ÄRM activated and a young woman with cat ears and a cat tail appeared. She was wearing what looked like a kind of maid uniform with the bell from the ÄRM attached to her dress collar. "Guardian Merilo!" Snow greeted her. Sol blinked.

"Hello Snow! Oh? Someone I don't know. It's been six years since I've met anyone but Snow. Nice to meet you!" Merilo curtsied.

"Sol. Nice to meet you." Sol started to extend her right hand for a hand shake, then remembered that Babbo was her right hand. She pursed her lips in mild annoyance, then bowed.

"I will be your guide through your training. Please, follow me!" She skipped off.

Sol cocked an eyebrow. _With that personality, shouldn't she be a dog?_

Merilo led them up the stairs to a section of wall engraved with hieroglyphics. "This is the 'Unbreakable Gate'! From what I've seen, your prowess as an ÄRM wielder is… passable. Now, you must achieve a deeper union with your ÄRM. Do not break the gate. Pulverize it."

"I can already do this. Go for it, Sol!" Sol looked at Snow rather blankly. She then looked at the 'gate'.

Hauling back, she swung. She embedded Babbo halfway into the structure and then yanked him out, watching cracks creep across the surface. There was a face in the upper right corner. It started chanting in some other language, healing the damage. Sol just stared.

"It's not about brute strength. The key is union with your ÄRM." Snow said.

* * *

Alviss was still thinking about Ed's last statement when the communication dimension ÄRM in Ed's ear started going off.

_All Cross Guards throughout MÄR Heaven! If you hear this announcement through this dimension ÄRM – This is an emergency! The Chess Pieces… have returned!_

_We read you! This is Acalupa Port! It's a sea of fire here too! We need reinforcements! The Cross Guardsmen of every kingdom!_

_Blast it! If only we still had Danna…! Where is Alan?! Where is the Cross Guard's second in command?! Where is Alan?!_

The ÄRM continued to go off with cries for help. Alviss was horrified. So many attacks at once… it must have happened! Phantom has risen! Before he could cry out to Alan, Ed turned away from him. "…Alviss. Do me a favor. Go help those people. I'm staying here." Alviss was shocked.

* * *

Sol was glaring at the gate. She had been pounding it for going on thirty hours now. She was really starting to get annoyed.

Merilo walked over. "Just hitting it isn't enough. I'll give you a hint. The Unbreakable Gate has one weak point. If you hit that spot, even moderate power will pulverize it."

Sol was quiet for a moment. "I'm assuming that finding the spot is the point of the training?" It was more a statement than a question, but Merilo nodded. Sol rubbed her face. "You keep talking about 'union.' Explain that."

Merilo tilted her head. "Well… its using your 'sixth sense.' It's - "

"Sensing what you can't see. I do that on my own. It's how I know who's around me. But I'm not picking up on what you're talking about." Merilo was surprised that Sol had an understanding of the sixth sense. She didn't know what to tell her that could help though.

"Maybe you're looking at it wrong." Snow spoke up. Sol looked at her. "It's like you've always told me. Perspective changes everything."

Sol was quiet. She had said that, but… she had said to Koyuki… right? Shaking her head to clear her stray thoughts, she looked at Babbo. "Any thoughts?"

"…_I believe I know what she is referring to. By working together, you can 'see' through me. This allows you to pick up on things that your basic human senses can't naturally detect. Do you understand?"_

"I get the concept. Now let's see if we can execute the principle, neh?"

"_Alright."_

Sol closed her eyes and stood quietly. Merilo's ears twitched as she sense Sol's magic shift.

* * *

"But… They need you, Alan!" Alviss cried.

"Look, Alviss. I know you don't see it. You didn't know Danna until he'd already been training for some time. I'm betting on Sol. I'm betting that she'll defeat the Chess. But she can't do that without training. Sol, Babbo, Jack, Snow, and the witch will spend the next three days in the Training Gate. Until they come out, I'm not moving. Right now, I'm not Alan. I'm just Ed. I'm doing what I can. Go help those people, Alviss. Go do what you can."

Alviss found he could understand, but he was still upset. Rather than lashing out, having seen already that that can have bad consequences, he turned and ran off, intending to do as Alan said.

Behind him, Ed's clenched fist started bleeding. _I'm putting my faith in you. Don't let me down, Sol!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No, you dumb idiot. How many times must I say it. Don't break it! Pulverize it! Union with your ÄRM! Sixth sense!" An older woman in an outfit similar to Merilo's barked at Jack. Guardian Bumoru had round ears to Merilo's pointed ones and a ball with an upside-down heart as opposed to Merilo's bell.

Jack panted, exhausted after trying for hours. _So, Sol is doing the same thing…? I wonder if her guardian is this nasty…_

*TUNK TUNK* Turning his head as the sound, Jack saw two of the purple fruits next to his feet. Looking up, he saw Dorothy munching on one. "Eat. Their on the trees over there. I found them while looking for a place to sleep." Jack picked up the fruit, nodding his thanks. "I'm gonna want a bath when I wake up. Anywhere I can do that?" Dorothy asked Bumoru. Jack's face turned bright red.

"There's a lake around back."

"Great! Jack, you peek and you're dead." Dorothy informed the still blushing male. Jack nodded, a chagrined expression on his face.

_So Sol and Jack want to get stronger, eh? Won't be easy. Making a dimension with slowed time and remote guardians… that old geezer doesn't mess around. Work hard, Jack! You don't want to be left behind!_ Dorothy dozed off.

* * *

Merilo and Snow watched as Sol stood quietly. "What do you think, Merilo? About Sol's abilities?" Snow asked.

"Hmm… she's somewhat hard to read, but… the talent is there! She does seem to have a form of sixth sense. If she challenges the gate several more times, she may be able to adapt it and pulverize the gate!"

"No. She'll do it with the next strike. I can feel it." Snow stated.

"Well… you think very highly of her, Snow. Or is that your sixth sense?" Snow smiled at Merilo.

Sol could faintly feel what she was looking for, but not clearly enough to know where it was. Babbo could also pick up on it. The two were just out of sync. They pushed back and forth, attempting to find the same viewpoint. Finally, Sol bumped Babbo just right. Their "vision" snapped from hazy to clear.

_There!_

Sol jumped and smashed Babbo into the point on the gate where the "neck" of the face fused into it. The gate shattered.

Merilo stared in shock as Snow giggled. "See. I had a feeling." She winked at Merilo coyly.

Some time later, Sol, Babbo, and Snow were eating some fruit. "Your period of training is 180 days in this dimensions time! 'Don't let them out any earlier!' That is the command of my master, Alan." Merilo informed them.

Sol looked surprised but didn't say anything. "I've never heard of such a long training period!" Snow said, "Ed's really serious this time! But remember – only three days will have passed outside!"

Sol inclined her head. "True. Jack's working hard, too." Sol stood and reached down to help Snow up. "Let's do this, Snow!" Snow smiled.

* * *

On the Northern "Hild" Continent, not very far south from where our group was training, the leader of the Thieves Guild of Luberia had returned to find most of his people slaughtered. The calling card of the Chess Pieces had been left behind.

"So… the thugs who destroyed the fortress of Luberia… seek justice for past losses?" The long-haired blonde examined the card. "The world trembles before these 'Chess Pieces'…" He crushed the card in his hand. "The world of cowards!" he snarled.

* * *

As the days passed, the Chess stormed and dominated town after town. By the time the third day arrived, three quarters of MAR Heaven had been conquered.

At the floating Lestava Castle, Phantom stood on a balcony, overlooking the devastation with a smile. Behind him, stood three people. A man in a black robe and tall pointed black hat with a twisted grin. A young man with wispy beaten-gold hair in a pale blue jacket and white pants with a dreamy expression. And a young woman with shock white hair in black leather armor and a bronze mask covered in gears, giving it a steampunk look, that covered the upper half of her face, her bright red eyes blazing in the sockets.

"Look. The world it alive again. Flames rise from every kingdom. It's beautiful. It excites me. But wouldn't it be even more fun… if a fore emerged to bare it's fangs against us, as in the time of the last war? Six years ago I lost to a man named Danna… but I enjoyed the fight. This Danna died at my hand, I hear. Will the Cross Guard challenge me to another battle such as that…? Another outlander will make things interesting. I hope they find one worthy of us… Because if we took over too easily… wouldn't that be boring in itself?" He looked to those behind him, who all smiled in response.

* * *

At the Training Gate, Ed was breathing harshly with exhaustion. _Today is the third day… I knew I'd get sleepy but… Damn it…!_

"Found you! Mr. Doggy!" Ian stepped out of the woods behind Ed with a Pawn. "Very impressive. Cloaking your magical powers were you? I had to work hard to find you."

_A Chess Piece – Why now?!_ "What did you come here for, brat? Another taste of me?"

"Where's Solara?" Ian demanded.

"…well now. I have no idea. Maybe swimming in the ocean over there?" Ed grunted as something pounded into his back repeatedly.

"You're not gonna retaliate today? Not that that would make me go any easier on you…"

Ed lit a new cigar. "*SIGH* I was just getting bored, alone all this time. This'll be a good way to wake up."

Ian ground his teeth. "I… really hate you. That smug face of yours… I want to see it despair." Ian attacked, his ÄRM launching forward.

_Until they return… I must defend this spot to the death!_ Ed flung off his coat and activated his ÄRM. _Dimension ÄRM, Air Hammer! Special power – Air Freeze!_ Two objects coming at him shattered, but to Ed's unfortunate surprise, there were more. Ed groaned as he got pummeled.

Ian snickered. "Even with your sixth sense, you can't see them all, can you?! I brought this to fight you, not Solara! In the castle, I only had two Python Whips. This is Weapon ÄRM 'Octopus'! This way I've got eight attacks – and regeneration power! Now… where is Solara?!"

_That last counter attack… I'm at my limit._ "Maybe she's hiking in those mountains…?" he quipped.

The pawn moved, but Ian stopped it. "Really now. You learned about our ranking system in the last war, right, Mr. Doggy? I'm a Rook. I'm aiming for a higher class, but… for now I'm still near the bottom. In terms of strength, you magic powers… would be equivalent to… Knight Class. Six years ago, you fought to a draw with the legendary Knight – Halloween! But today, you can't even anticipate the moves of a mere Rook. Why? Even ÄRM wielders are human. They still need to eat, drink, and sleep. If they fail to meet these needs, their sixth sense falters and their magic weakens. For some reason, you haven't been meeting those needs…for several days. Right now, you're-" Ian attacked Ed again, who grimaced in pain, "just a Rook! As for why you're not moving… it's not that you **won't**… it's that you **can't**! You're protecting something! Like, perhaps… those doors behind you! Right?" Ian chirped.

Ed dropped his cigar and crushed it. He gave Ian a vicious grin. "Proud of yourself? Even a monkey could have figured that out! Why don't you try and open them?! That is… if you can beat a guy who can't move!" Ian attacked, driving Ed to one knee. _Sol… give me a reason… to believe!_

Ian attacked again, intending to end him. Ed squinted through the pain. The approaching ÄRM seemed to shatter.

"I knew the Chess were a bunch of jackasses, but attacking a man when he's down? You're not just an ass, you're straight garbage." Sol was very unimpressed with Ian's actions.

"Hello, Ed." Snow said, as the door the two had come out of closed and disappeared.

"Solara! At last! I've been waiting to…" Ian trailed off as he realized that Solara now had a massive amount of magic power. _Huh?!_

Sol shifted so she could see both Ian and Ed. "What are you doing on the ground, old man? You should know better than to expose weakness to your enemies." Ed grimaced, knowing she was right.

Snow attempted to defend him, reminding Sol that his movements had been heavily restricted by using Merilo, Bumoru, and the Training Gate. And that he couldn't sleep the entire time, or the Training Gates would have reverted, trapping all of them inside. "Ed was protecting us. Believing in us… and standing his ground."

Sol offered Ed her left hand to help him up. He took it. "Yo. Sol… I've been waiting."

"I noticed. Thanks. Relax. I'll deal with this twit." She turned back to Ian. She lifted her right are, showing off Babbo in his Hammer Arm form. "Neh, Babbo?"

"_Indeed."_

Ian waved off the Pawn. "This is my prey." He attacked. Sol's eyes narrowed.

"Look closely, Ed. Look at the transformed Babbo!" Snow said.

Babbo flashed. The metal sphere shifted, turning into a blade as long as her arm. In moments, Sol diced through the eight arms of Octopus, much to Ian's surprise. "Version 1-B, Dagger Arm."

Ed looked mildly impressed. "That is the first magic stone's power – 'Hammer & Dagger'! A Weapon ÄRM with two forms!" Snow explained.

"Good one! But the Octopus regenerates endlessly!" Ian attacked again.

"Version 2, Bubble Launcher!" Babbo flashed again. Sol's right hand reappeared, holding what looked like a silver hairdryer. Pink, Babbo-shaped bubbles erupted from the dryer head. They spread out, all floating in the space between Ian and Sol.

"Babbo… divided?!" Ian was shocked. Then he looked closer. "No… are these bubbles!? Camouflage power…? They're… in my way!" Annoyed, Ian attacked recklessly. As his ÄRM hit the bubbles, they didn't burst, they exploded. "Bombs?!"

In the wake of the explosion, Sol got right in Ian's face. "What – Who… are you?" Ian was completely confused.

"Time for you to bow out." Sol slammed Babbo in Hammer Arm form into Ian's gut. He skidded back, doubled over in pain.

Ian spat up a wad of blood. _I don't understand! It's been three days! Yet Solara's now fighting with the power of a Bishop!_

"Sunny!" Sol looked confused, then shifted. Dorothy lunged at her. "Sunny! I missed you!" Dorothy ended up on Sol's back, pressing kisses anywhere she could reach.

"Hi, Dorothy." Sol seemed confused, but simply turned her face away. She saw someone else looking confused and possibly jealous. "Hey, Jack. 'Sup."

"Hey, Sol. Long time no see."

The Pawn stepped forward. Seeing this, Sol finally pushed Dorothy off, who pouted. "Ian, heal yourself with the Holy ÄRM. I will buy some time!" The Pawn activated a Weapon ÄRM, giving it a fancy looking pike.

"Gido, don't! She's not an opponent you can handle!"

"I know that. But I have to protect you. You have the ability to make Knight, one day. I don't want to see that promise end here. I must target the one… with the weakest magical power!" The Pawn, Gido apparently, charged at Jack.

"Oho! A put down, eh? Guess he doesn't know who trained you! Show 'em, Jack!" Dorothy said.

Jack lifted his Earth Scoop, remembering Dorothy's reaction when she went to put the magic stones in. _…what's this? Jack… this shovel still has a stone-embedding system! It must have been used as a weapon in the past! Where… did you get this?_

_Pa… he set out on a journey, leaving Ma and me alone. He never came back. A man arrived one day with this shovel, saying Pa was gone and he'd left his ÄRM to me. I don't know where you got this thing – but I'm gonna use it to protect Ma!_ Jack smashed it into the ground.

"Nature ÄRM, Earth Scoop! Earth Wave!" A magic stone embedded in the handle flashed. In response, a wave of energy erupted from the shovel, tearing up the ground in front of it, throwing chunks of earth at Gido.

One of the larger pieces crashed into Gido's stomach, knocking the Pawn back. The Pawn yelled in pain.

Snow's jaw was hanging open. Sol's eyebrows rose. "Nice." Jack grinned at Sol's praise. Ed nodded. _I thought a witch would have a few magic stones. Looks like I was right to pair them up._

Ian stood up. "…Solara. Let's make a deal." He held up a small necklace ÄRM. "Holy ÄRM 'Healing Angel'. This can heal injuries – to a point. Let me use it on Gido. If you do… I'll give it to you."

Ed scoffed. "Isn't he just a Pawn? Pretty soft-hearted for a Chess Piece."

Sol shrugged. "Sure." At Ed's surprised look. "We can treat your wounds, too."

Ian helped Gido sit up and pulled off the Pawn mask. Sol blinked. "It's a chick… why am I surprised?"

"I'm sorry, Ian."

Ian tossed Sol the ÄRM. "I lost this one. But, next time it's your turn. I'm climbing the ladder! If you can improve that much, then so can I! You'll see me again! Don't forget me, Solara!" The two teleported away.

Sol had tossed Healing Angel to Snow. Releasing Babbo, she asked how the healing was going. "Great. It's mostly surface wounds. His main problem is exhaustion." Ed grimaced at Snow pointing it out.

"Looks like you've improved quite a bit… so now it's time to head to the Hild Continent! We're crossing the sea and heading due south form Pazurika – and we're gonna save those people from the bitches who started this war! Our mission begins now. So stay… stay…" Ed trailed off as his adrenaline from the fight wore off and his exhaustion hit him full in the face.

Ed passed out. As he hit the ground there was a large *POOF*. The dust cleared and Ed was a dog once again, much to Dorothy's complete surprise and confusion.

"Hello, Ed!" Snow greeted the dog.

"Oh, princess! It's been so long!" Ed cried.

"I forgot how whinny this howler is." Sol mumbled to Babbo, who snickered.

"Ah, Miss Solara! I've been watching. You've grown very powerful. However… What was the idea of kissing the princess in the castle?! So shameful!"

Dorothy freaked. Snow looked confused. Sol just stared blankly. "What?" Ed and Dorothy continued to wig out. Sol looked at Snow, who shrugged. Annoyed, Sol snapped. "Shut up." Both fell silent. Sol thought for a moment, then said, "Are you referring to when Snow came out of the ice?" Ed nodded. "That wasn't a kiss, you dirty-minded dog. She headbutted me in the face!"

Ed looked abashed. Snow blushed. Dorothy and Jack looked at each other, then started laughing. After a moment, Snow, Ed, and Babbo started laughing too. Sol just shook her head. Well… at least they weren't mad anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 * Akane – Brilliant Red

*_Ding dong* _ Akane jerked, almost cutting herself with the knife. Opening the door, she found Koyuki on the other side. "Hello, Koyuki."

"Hi, Auntie Akane!" Koyuki smiled as she came in. She followed Sol's mother into the kitchen.

"So, what do you have to tell me today."

Koyuki chattered about school while they cooked and ate dinner. When they were done eating, they moved to the living room.

"Sol's getting really good at using Babbo. She's also been teaching Snow how to fight." Koyuki informed her "auntie."

Akane smiled sadly. Koyuki had been coming by every day since Sol had left. Initially, Akane had been distraught. First, her husband, now her daughter, both gone. Koyuki, however, had reassured her that Sol was working hard.

"_I see Sol every day. It's only in my dreams… but every morning I remember them perfectly. In that world, I'm the princess of a great kingdom. I imprisoned myself in ice to escape evil pursuers. I waited for someone to save me… so cold… so lonely, uncertain and scared. But… Sol came for me. Just like she always has. My dreams flow endlessly, like a single story. Right now, we're training together… to defeat our enemies. It's as if when I'm sleeping I become a different girl… and I stay in touch with her through my dreams. I know I'll see Sol again tonight."_ She had been so calm and confident in what she was saying, that Akane couldn't possibly doubt her.

As Koyuki described an argument between Sol and Babbo, Akane's smile turned genuine.

* * *

"Hey, Sol, what's that?" Jack pointed at the necklace that was now around Sol's neck. "A new ÄRM?"

"Hm? Oh. No, just a dog tag. Snow carved it for me."

Babbo started laughing. "And _who_ does that dog tag represent?! I'll give you just one guess! The perfect spherical body! The proud nose! The dashing moustache! Who else?!"

"Is this… supposed to be our emblem, princess?" Ed asked, dejectedly.

"Yup." Snow responded.

"Um… I wonder if you might consider…"

"Shut up, mutt!" Babbo cut the poor dog off.

"Hey! How dare you call me a mutt!" Ed yelled, incensed.

"Emblem?" Jack asked, ignoring the two arguing.

"That's right! It's the symbol for our army! This world is dominated mainly by three forces. The Chess Pieces who are trying to conquer MÄR Heaven, the Cross Guard that was formed to defeat them, and the other group… is the Thieves Guild of Luberia." Snow explained.

"Aren't you guys trying to defeat the Chess Pieces? Why not just join the Cross Guard instead of making a new army?" Dorothy asked.

"In the days before I fled Lestava… the castle oracle made a prophecy… _Flee the castle princess. Then… create a new army. Go in search of the seven dwarves. Those seven… will prove to be the ones who will save you… and MÄR Heaven._

"Sol, Ed, Jack, Dorothy, and Babbo gives us five so far. The Cross Guard is being decimated. Their effectiveness in battle is plummeting. Too many among them have fear in their hearts… now that Danna is gone. That's why we must create a new force to battle the Chess Pieces!"

"An army of eight, huh? *HMPH* …for the eight saviors of MÄR Heaven… how about 'MÄR'?" Sol said.

The others looked at each other. They each voiced their agreement. "Then 'MÄR' it is! Now for our first sortie -" Ed threw out a small ÄRM, which transformed into a magic carpet. "we'll take this! We don't have long-distance transport ÄRM s like the Chess Pieces do… but this should be enough to cross the sea between Pazurika Island and the main land!"

"Then let's go to the Hild Continent." Sol said.

Sometime later, Sol, Jack, Snow, Ed, and Babbo were on the rug over the ocean. Dorothy was some distance to their right on her broom. Jack was nervous but had stopped complaining after Sol _casually_ offered to knock him out.

"Ms. Sol," Sol looked at Ed. "I've been meaning to ask you…" he looked over at Dorothy. "She is a witch, correct? And moreover, her name is Dorothy?" Sol nodded. "The witches of the island of Caldia, northeast of Lestava, are among the sneakiest and shadiest characters known. They mingle with no other country and are unforgiving of intruders. Yet even among witches, the one named Dorothy has a uniquely bad reputation!" Sol cocked an eyebrow. "They say she's pilfered or taken by force many ÄRM s, from various lands. In short, she's a thief."

Dorothy looked over then, "Did you say something, dog?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"N-no! I was merely commenting upon your beauty!" Ed tripped over his tongue. Sol rolled her eyes as Dorothy laughed, allowing Ed's obvious lie to slide.

Sol dismissed Ed's gossip. Dorothy my well be an ÄRM thief, but clearly, Ed had never had any prior interactions with her or anyone from Caldia. Sol judged people _after_ interacting with them. Dorothy was odd, but Sol liked her.

"Sol, look!" Snow exclaimed. "It's the Hild Continent!"

As they arrived over the land, Sol heard an odd sound. She looked down. "Watch out!" She jerked back as a spear punched through the rug in front of her face. Several more pierced it as well. The rug dropped, Jack and Ed screaming like children. Babbo was trying to maintain his composure. Snow found she felt fine, because Sol had picked her up.

When they hit the ground, Jack and Ed groaned in pain. Babbo was fine, as was Snow, who was in Sol's arms. Sol had landed on her feet. She now put Snow down.

A man with waist-length blonde hair stood on a rock nearby. A group of men was arrayed behind him. "Revenge. It's time at last."

"Solara… are they…?" Babbo asked.

"Thieves. You'd think after the last time, they'd have learned better." She kicked Babbo's hammer up into her hand.

The man walked forward. "Today, five of the Chess Pieces will finally… _Die_." He sneered.

The group stared. "Are you stupid?" Sol asked bluntly. The guy blinked. "We're MÄR, not Chess. Given that I recognize that shit behind you as the leader of the idiots that kidnapped Jack, trying to steal Babbo, I would think you should have known that." Sol pointed at the man whose men had attacked them in Pazu Town, who flinched.

The guy looked at Babbo for a moment, then looked at the other members of the group. Finally, he said, "Did I mess up?" He had a goofy expression on his face. Sol was seriously considering punching him. Snow touched her wrist. Sol glanced at her, then unclenched her fist.

"I apologize for my stupidity. My name is Nanashi. I lead the Thieves Guild of Luberia."

"If you are Luberians… do you intend to steal our ÄRM s?" Snow asked as Dorothy landed beside her.

Nanashi's face went slack and he drooled as he looked at the two girls. A doofy looking grin took his face. "I didn't notice the two hotties! Stealing from girls is against my code! Umm…" he started bouncing around. "Do you want to go out?!" His men pounced on him, while Dorothy simpered, and Snow looked confused.

Looking at Sol, Snow said, "But… there's three of us…?"

Sol looked at her. "I'm fairly aggressive, Snow. Something of a turn off for most guys." Snow frowned, but Sol just shrugged, not caring.

After a few minutes, Nanashi calmed down. "So the Chess Pieces are your foes as well? Want to join me?"

Sol looked at Snow. "Luberia is a pack of thieves, but their communication system is second to none. This might be a good opportunity to learn about the state of the world and the Chess' movements. Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad person." Sol nodded to Nanashi.

"Fine. Let's take our guests back. Dimension ÄRM, Andata! Bring all those here to the Luberia Fortress."

Sometime later, the group were sitting with Nanashi, explaining why they were up against the Chess. "The princess of Lestava, a resident of the other world, and a strange ÄRM once possessed by the leader of the Chess… no wonder you've been marked. Instead of running away, you've joined the fight… as MÄR?"

"That's the idea." Sol stated.

"Yeah, we'll save MÄR Heaven!" Jack added.

"Heaven…? You might be a little late for that…" Nanashi tossed three magic stones, which then displayed images from some of the now destroyed towns and cities. "This… is the MÄR Heaven of today." There were various measures of horror on the faces of the group. "Elto Town, Gheirerul, Acalpa Port, Yudaril… Half of all the kingdoms and cities have been destroyed." Nanashi turned away. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Outside the fortress, there was a large graveyard with makeshift wooden crosses. "I'd like you to meet my comrades. For this… they will pay. Even as we speak, this entire land is becoming a graveyard. So the Chess Pieces declare war!"

"Indeed! And if they use the same methods as before… they'll follow this initial terrorism with a second stage attack!" Ed stated.

"Second stage?!" Jack yelped.

"The 'War Games'!" Ed explained. "First they inspire fear through their murderous rampage, and they to the survivors, they propose a game they call 'war'! It's their way of killing off those who rebel… of getting their hands on more ÄRM s… and of proving that they are the only true masters of the world! In the war games six years ago… Danna, Alan, and the Cross Guard joined the battle and guided us to victory! Now the Chess Pieces, having already lost once in this game… will surely challenge the world to a similar game – this time intent on revenge! And I'm guessing that time will be soon."

"A game, huh?" Sol commented. The other looked at her. Her expression was calm, her tone almost bored. "Can't say that's surprising. Chess _is_ a game about war. Designed to display strategies and tactics. The point is to defeat, or rather _kill_, your opponent's King. To do that you must remove or kill their other pieces. Their very name dictates that they think of all of this as a game." Her eyes made Jack and Dorothy, who were closest to her, step back. Sol's left hand started bleeding, having punctured her palm with her nails.

"Nanashi!" One of the thieves ran up. "We've spotted Chess Pieces on the move! In the north-west of the Hild Continent! In Vestry! Apparently they're still on the rampage!"

"So. Vestry of the Underground Lake! I've been there before… it's within Andata's range. How about it… MÄR? Will you take me along? We can be there in seconds!" Nanashi asked.

Jack, Babbo, and Ed seemed put off by his occupation. Dorothy wanted to take him because he was cute. Snow looked at Sol.

Sol looked at Nanashi for several long moments. He resisted the urge to squirm under that penetrating gaze. Finally, Sol extended her right hand. Nanashi looked at it blankly for a second before hesitantly grasping it. Sol's expression softened somewhat, allowing Nanashi to relax. "Welcome to MÄR, Nanashi."

Nanashi grinned. "Then it's decided! I invoke the Dimension ÄRM Andata! Take us to Vestry!"

The group appeared in what had once been a town. Most of the buildings were crushed and smoldering. The group surveyed the destruction with horror. "Vestry… the town of water and forest… a beautiful place when I last saw it. Now…" Nanashi fell silent.

Several people wandered over to the group. "Who are you?" One asked listlessly. "Chess? Cross Guard? Not that it matters. Vestry is finished. Our homes… our fields… nothing is left. Not even our will to live." The man moaned glumly. He might have continued, but Sol grabbed him by the throat.

His eyes bugged in surprise as she lifted him off the ground. He clawed at her wrist, trying to get her to let go. She did, dropping him to ground. She had him for maybe 30 seconds.

The man coughed. "So much for not wanting to live." Sol commented. The other villagers had shied away. Her own companions seemed shocked and confused, but Snow smiled at her comment. Sol pointed at one of the villagers. "You. Gather up the wounded. Snow?"

"I'm on it." Snow pulled out the Healing Angel ÄRM.

"Ed," the dog looked up at her. "Gather some people and start going through the debris. See what can be salvaged." Ed nodded. "Jack, get a space cleared and set it up for growing. These people will need food."

"Yes ma'am."

Sol looked towards a cave on the far side of the village. She could see the remains of shattered boards that had once covered the opening. "They're still here. Coming Nanashi?"

"Of course."

"I'll come too!" Dorothy chirped.

The first villager had recovered from his shock. "W-why are you doing this?"

Sol looked at him. "You can either rebuild, telling them you think that they are nothing more than an annoyance, or you can lay down and die, letting them win. We've made our choice. What choice will you make?" Sol turned away from the surprised faces of the villagers and headed to the cave, Babbo hopping beside her, Nanashi and Dorothy following.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sunny, are you mad?" Dorothy asked.

"Mad? No. If I was mad, you wouldn't be asking. I'm aggravated. I don't like bullies. And when it comes down to it, that's what the Chess are."

Dorothy was going to say something, but something brushed by her. She screamed and jumped on Sol. Sol shoved her off when Dorothy screamed again in her ear. "Seems that the villagers were right." Nanashi commented.

Rubbing her ear, Sol cast Dorothy an annoyed glare, who blushed. "About what?"

"This cave system is haunted." He pointed at several ghostly figures floating around them.

"Huh."

"You aren't scared of them, Sunny?" Dorothy seemed surprised.

"No. Why should I be?"

"B-but, they could possess you!"

"If they wanted to possess us, why would they wait?" That seemed to stump Dorothy.

"Any idea why the Chess would have come into the caves, Nanashi?" Sol asked.

"I heard that there was a rare and powerful ARM here. I tried to steal it a few years ago, but the villagers had boarded up the cave entrance. That's probably why the Chess came here. They wouldn't have had to attack the village though…"

"Of course not. They probably just did that for fun. They path splits here." Sol looked at both, then said, "Babbo and I will take the right. You two check the left. Meet you back up front." Ignoring Dorothy's protest, Sol started down the right path, Babbo chortling as he hopped behind her.

"You know Solara, that man… Nanashi… he has the same scent as you!"

Sol stopped and looked at him. "You wanna elaborate?"

"Uh… he… he smells like you."

Sol simply looked at him. Finally, she said, "Are you attempting to say that you think he's from my world?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Well, he's no one I know." Sol turned and started walking again. As the two continued down the path, the ghosts floated around them.

Suddenly, Babbo stopped, clearly freaked out. Sol stopped. Due to his reaction she focused; was someone else in here?

"Come out! This instant!" Babbo yelled.

A young man stepped out from the darkness behind them. Sol snarled, ready to deck him.

He held up his hands. Or rather, hand, because his left arm was encased in bandages. "W-wait! I'm sorry! I'm just a villager from Vestry. Tom."

Sol narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, while Babbo blinked in confusion. "What are you skulking around in the dark for." Sol demanded.

"I appreciate what you're doing, trying to help us all. I came because I wanted to help out, even if it's just a little. I can't fight but… I can at least show you the way, so you don't get lost. Can I come?"

Sol was still suspicious due to Babbo's initial reaction. Focusing on 'Tom' she couldn't sense any magic from him. However… he oozed malice. Standing near him felt like sitting in oil. She resisted the urge to gag. Despite his apparent lack of magic, Sol strongly suspected this "harmless civilian" wasn't very harmless at all. For some reason, he didn't seem interested in attacking them, so… _what the hell_, she thought with a shrug. "Sure."

The group of three started down the path. "Hey. What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Toramizu Solara. Sol."

"Solara… that's a strange name."

"I suppose so. I haven't encountered anyone else in this world with a name like mine."

"You're from the other world?" Sol nodded. "How interesting. How did you get here?"

She glanced at him. "A guy named Alviss summoned me with an ARM call the Gatekeeper Clown. I haven't been here very long. This kendama ARM is my friend Babbo."

"Why are you so willing to go after the ones who attacked the village?"

"Why not? We're going to take down the Chess Pieces anyway. Might as well start now."

"Really." He seemed amused, sarcasm laced into his voice. Sol planted a hand on his shoulder and shoved. "Eep!" He squeaked as he tumbled to the ground.

Sol stood over him with her arms crossed. "You think something I said was funny?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just… the Chess Pieces are so powerful!"

"Yeah. And?" Sol curled her lip at his blank expression. "It's not like they can't get their asses kicked or die. Last I heard the 'immortal' among them was -" Something clicked, and her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth, "you, Phantom."

Babbo yelped. 'Tom' looked surprised for a moment before his expression slid into a rather malicious smile. He stood up. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Babbo's initial reaction; who else is gonna make him freak out." She counted off on her fingers. "You ooze malice, so much that it's actually disgusting. Your 'name' isn't all that creative, just taking off the first four letters. And who but a member of the Chess is going to think someone trying to take them on is funny." She re-crossed her arms. "Now why don't you tell me what you want and prove to me that you've got at least half a brain left in that desiccated skull you call a head."

Phantom laughed. "Oh, I like you. Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. I want to see what you can do. That's not too bad, right? After all, Danna was so much fun. I hope you can provide me with the same level of entertainment."

Sol's eyes narrowed. "So you don't intend to interfere if I fight one of your men?" Phantom shook his head still smiling. She didn't trust him… but… she tilted her head to the right. Phantom was clearly demented and thus followed his own logic. To him, this was _all_ a game. Sol didn't trust him as a person… but could she trust him to follow his own twisted rules?

Babbo looked back and forth between the two. He recognized Phantom, but at the same time, he didn't. Solara he was familiar with, but her instability made her hard to know. What were they thinking?

Suddenly, Solara shrugged. "Fine. Then let's go." She indicated for Phantom to lead. Not like he would feel threatened by her being behind him. Phantom inclined his head, smile still in place, and started down the tunnel, an irritated Solara and pensive Babbo following.

* * *

"Oi, Dorothy. Tell me… what sort of person is Solara?"

"A sweet one. I didn't think so at first… but she grows on you. Straight forward, passionate, caring… all hidden behind a brutal front. A new type for me."

Nanashi was quiet. Dorothy was as well, thinking. _It's true… in my whole life… I've never met anyone quite like her…_ A memory crossed her mind. _Dorothy… Round up ARMs! Then… find her! Find that woman! Kill her!_

"Dorothy… Dorothy!" Nanashi drew her out of her thoughts.

"What…?" Then she noticed the energy.

"You're slow to sense it, witch! Magic power." Nanashi and Dorothy had come to a standing lake. As they looked at it, bubbles started to form. Then a huge man erupted from the water. He was wearing a pair of tan pants, held up by a black sash. A strange golem-like mask was on his face and two thick, large ARMs encased his wrists with sheared chains attached to them. The ground shook when he landed.

"Magic…" He reached up to pull off his mask. "Strong magic!" He revealed a set of large eyes with pupils so dilated, his irises were nothing but thin slivers, a large nose that looked like it had been broken repeatedly, and a thick set of lips forming an obscene, tooth-filled grin. "Who… are… you? Enemy?" He seemed slow.

Dorothy shuddered. "Eww… creepy…!"

That upset the giant. His grin turned to a snarl. "I'm… not creepy!" He yelled, punching down at Dorothy. She leaped out of the way. The stone she had been standing on shattered under the impact, but his fist…

_He hit the rock that hard… and not even a scratch?! His body must be harder than these boulders! There's a body-hardening type of nature ARM that strongmen love to use…_

"You're welcome to stand back and leave this to me!" Nanashi sang, much to Dorothy's surprise.

"You seem awfully calm. Does this mean you can handle this on your own?"

"Easily. Who do you think I am? I am Nanashi, master of Luberia! And my desire to shatter the Chess Pieces… **is second to no one's.**"

The giant went to swing again, this time at Nanashi. "Think you can beat me?!" Nanashi jumped out of the way. The man ripped several chunks stone out of the bedrock and threw them at him.

As Nanashi hopped and skipped out of the way, Dorothy activated her ring ARM, producing her broom. "'Easily,' you said…? I think I'd better help."

Nanashi gave her a peace sign and a cocky grin. "I got it, I got it!"

The giant stopped. "Hun-gry." He dug in the pocket of his pants and pulled out several pieces of meat. As he ate, he scoffed at them. "Don't… you… know who I am?! Orco, of the Chess Pieces! If you didn't know… sorry. 'Cuz you gonna die. If you _did_ know and came anyway… you stupid. 'Cuz you gonna die!"

Nanashi cracked his fingers. "Your stomach full now, giant? Chew well! For… this is your last meal!"

The giant looked confused. "Huh…? Don't get it…"

Dorothy narrowed her eyes at Nanashi's back. _Nanashi… Leader of the thieves guild, Luberia. All I know about him now is that he hates the Chess Pieces who killed his comrades. I don't know what kind of guy he is or what level of power he possesses. But the level of magical power I'm sensing isn't very high! A skilled fighter – like that old guy – can hide the level of their powers. But… can Nanashi?! Is he doing it now?!_ She smirked._ I suppose… I'll just have to sit back and find out!_

"One question, before I strike." Nanashi said. The giant looked confused. "Are you the one who destroyed Vestry?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Orco and Girom did it!"

Nanashi was quiet for a moment. "How did you feel?"

"It was fun! Smashing houses! Making everybody scared! My friends like it too! Smashing and killing! I want to kill more! But I have to go home first! The War Games are starting! I love the War Games! After we kill you… Orco and Girom'll go back to the castle!"

Nanashi gave him a nasty look. "You… won't be killing anyone. And you **won't** be going home again. This will be your **graveyard**."

It took Orco a couple of seconds to put together what Nanashi was implying. "Ooh! I get it now!" Angry, he swung at Nanashi. Nanashi simply put up a hand and stopped Orco's huge fist.

Orco grunted in surprise. Dorothy's jaw dropped. _That monstrous force… he stopped it?!_

"And here I thought…" Nanashi jumped to reach Orco's head, "you were strong." Nanashi punched him in the jaw, launching him back several feet into the lake.

Dorothy was stunned. _Did he use a strength-increasing ARM?! No! If he'd synced with an ARM, I would've sensed it!_

Orco came up sputtering and hacking. Nanashi lifted his right hand and electricity crackled from the eye-shaped ring on his index finger. "One of the Chess Pieces has an ARM that sucks all the blood from an opponent. Tell me his name." He coldly ordered.

Orco stumbled over his words in his terror. "Oh… I-I know! I know! Peta! H-help me!"

Nanashi had moved his hands together and electricity was building between them, coming from the two matching eye ring ARMs on his index fingers. "Peta… so now Luberia's vengeance… has a target. Thanks." He pointed at Orco. "Electric Eye!" The massive amount of electricity surged, striking Orco, which was further amplified by the water he was sitting in. Orco screamed.

_A nature ARM! A lightening wielder!_ Dorothy was surprised.

Nanashi flinched. With a pained grin he mumbled, " Why is it, whenever I use this… I feel as if I'm about to remember something?" Shaking his head, he turned to Dorothy with a coy grin. "…well! That about does it!"

Dorothy gave him a small smirk. "Hmm… not bad…" _Amazing… for one instant, his power shot through the roof! And I have a feeling that's not the extent of it…!  
_

"There's one more enemy in here." Nanashi noted. "That means…"

* * *

Solara and Babbo stared. "How the hell did a galleon get in here?" The huge ship sat in the still lake, the ghosts looping around it in lazy spirals.

"Since the ghosts seem attached to it, they must have been sailors. As for how it got here… perhaps a curse?" Babbo suggested.

"Fair enough." Just then something slid across her senses. Her face hardened. "Get back." Phantom looked at her surprised. "Unless you want to find out if your minion is stupid enough to attack you, given that you've decided to pretend to be villager."

"I didn't know you cared." Phantom remarked.

"I don't. However, if you kill your stupid minion, I won't complain, but you won't get to see what I can do. After all, I'm not defending your undead ass."

Phantom smirked and slid back into the shadows. Solara turned her attention back to the ship and the boy that emerged onto the deck. He noticed her and sneered. Sol kicked Babbo's hammer up into her hand. This should be entertaining.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, well. She's all alone. And just a little punk. Who are you, fool?" The boy had spiky purple hair with a row of tall black spikes. What should have been the whites of his eyes were instead black. His irises were red. He also had what looked like a sideways third eye tattooed on his forehead. An earring that looked like a shield with a cross hung from his left ear. "**I'm** Girom, of the Chess Pieces! And I hope you've written your will!" he sneered.

"You think she's alone?! Blind fool! What do you think I am?!" Babbo shouted indignantly.

Girom looked at him blankly. "Babbo…" he smirked. "You're the leech Peta was talking about…the one using Phantom's ÄRM!" He laughed. "You really think a speck of dirt like you…will ever know how to use a weapon like that?!"

Sol rolled her eyes. "Seems I was right." She said to Babbo, who looked at her curiously. "He's stupid." Babbo snorted a laugh.

"I'm so glad you came." Girom hadn't heard her comment. "I'll have a nice welcome home gift for Phantom!"

"So, Girom was it? You destroyed Vestry?" Sol's tone was bland, like she didn't care.

"Orco did most of the destroying. My specialty is _killing_. _Especially_ women! I wanted to kill a few more…" he shrugged and indicated the boat, "but we had to come look for the ÄRM that's supposed to be at this lake. Trouble is, I don't see any sign of an ÄRM. You didn't pick one up did you? If you hand it over, I'll kill you quickly." He turned to leer at her and jerked back in surprise. She was standing on the railing of the ship! How did she get over here so fast?!

"You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh." She kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. "Like a moron like you can do anything on your own." She stepped down onto the deck, Babbo already on her right arm in his Hammer ÄRM form.

Girom snarled. "I don't like your attitude, girl! This ÄRM will take care of you!" He activated a ring ÄRM and chunks of ice started launching from his outstretched hand.

* * *

Snow sat with her eyes closed, the Healing Angel ÄRM glowing in her hands. The man she was sitting next to was clearly in pain. His expression relaxed as the ÄRM healed his injured arm. "Hey…the pain!" he grinned as he moved his arm.

"Amazing! That's the 10th person! Bruises, cuts, broken bones…what an amazing ÄRM!"

"Princess, please take a break!" Ed pleaded. "You look pale! Your concentration can't last!"

"No." Snow's expression was set. Ed's ears drooped as he recognized that stubborn expression. It then shifted to an overly cheerful smile. "And if you try to stop me, I'll turn you into an ice cube!" Snow chirped. Ed ducked in fear.

"Earth wave!" Jack was digging rows for growing food. "Ok, that should do it! So here!" He turned to the villagers that were standing nearby. He held out some of the beans he was always carrying. "My special beans! We're all gonna plant 'em! They'll bear fruit after one night!" The villagers exclaimed in excitement and expressed their amazement as they set about planting the beans in the torn up soil.

Jack looked towards the cave entrance. _We're working hard out here, Sol! So you just do your best!_

* * *

Sol dodged the flying ice easily and got right up in Girom's face. She slugged him, knocking him back. _Seriously?! This clown…_ He jerked out of the way of another swing, Babbo grazing his shirt, _is as powerful as me?!_

Putting some distance between them, he activated his ÄRM, creating a huge ice claw around his right hand. "Why so mad?! Just 'cuz I _offed_ a few chicks?!" he antagonized her. _I don't get it!_

Sol curled her lip. "Stupid brat." She feinted right, then kicked him in the chest as he moved to block. He skidded back again.

"Gghh!" With how much that hurt, he suspected that she'd fractured a rib.

"_Help…"_ Surprised, Sol froze. Who had said that? She lunged back, just avoiding a blow to the face. "_Help…"_

"Who's saying 'help'?"

"Huh? You're the one who needs help! Bitch." Girom sneered. "But instead I think I'll give you-" he raised his hands over his head and a huge ice ball started forming, "-Mega Iced Earth!"

"_Help… help us…"_

Sol's eyes widened as she realized that it was the ghosts she was hearing.

"_Please let the ship out to sea… we don't want to stay here forever… let the ship out…"_ A small group of them moved to the back wall and looped in a circle. _"The rock wall… destroy it and make a hole… help us… please… and we'll bestow on you an ÄRM!"_

Sol looked back at Girom. The chunk of ice over his head was the size of a boulder. Getting hit by that'll probably hurt. She looked at the wall. "Fine. Babbo, it's time to use **him**."

"_What?! Tell me you're joking!"_ He exclaimed.

"Nope." Sol closed her eyes, focusing.

_The wave-length of her magic… it changed?! She's… she's up to something!_ Girom sneered. "But it's too late!" he yelled. "Time to die!" He threw the ice ball.

"_But – I – You can't – Oh fine! I take no responsibility!"_

Sol's eyes opened. "Version 3. Gargoyle." Babbo disappeared from Sol's hand. The ship shook as a huge hole opened in the floor. Girom's eyes widened as something huge rose out of it. It was red and encased in a ragged set of wings. The wings snapped open as the creature roared. With one punch it shattered the ice ball.

The creatures name suited it. A red stone gargoyle with black stone arms. The crosses from Babbo's hammer were visible as a dark gray stone against the black, with the magic stones embedded in the corresponding points. It had no legs, instead having a huge glowing crystal that it levitated on. It had to be at least 20ft tall. Finally, clenched in its jagged teeth was a gold ring, engraved with numerous symbols.

Girom's jaw was hanging. His eyes wide, he found he was shaking in terror. _A guardian?! I've never seen one like it before! And why… does it feel so __**different**__ from other guardians?!_

Sol remembered the first time Snow saw it.

"_Sol… what is this?!"_

"_Version 3, Gargoyle. I thought a guardian would be fun."_

"_But… it's huge! And… the power I'm sensing from it…!"_

"_Consider what it's based on Snow."_

_Snow looked distressed. "Just… promise me you'll be careful. It could kill you, Sol!"_

"Only if I'm stupid with how I use it." Sol stated. She pointed to the trembling bishop. Gargoyle reached for him, as the kid stumbled back.

Girom grabbed his earring. "Orco! Come here, damn you! Why don't you answer me?!" Gargoyle was almost on him. "Augh! Y-you're gonna regret this!" He fired his ÄRM. Gargoyle closed his wings as a shield, then opened them and roared in Girom's face.

Girom stepped back and tried to look innocent." H-hey… don't be so grim! If I promise not to kill anymore… will you let me go?"

Sol just looked at him. "You really think I'm that stupid, you little shit? And when the people of Vestry asked for mercy, what did you do?" Girom giggled nervously. "Get rid of it, Gargoyle." Gargoyle swung, launching Girom off the ship and into the water. There was a crack as his skull connected with a rock. Sol looked away as he started to sink.

"Now," the ghosts swirled around her, "how to get rid of that wall." After several moments, she shrugged. "Let's start with the basics. Gargoyle, pummel it."

Gargoyle moved to the wall. Then, like a machine, he started swinging, hammering the wall repeatedly. After a full minute, Sol told him to stop. He moved so she could view the progress. There was a large crater in the wall, but this really wasn't going to work. Sol pursed her lips, the shrugged. "It is what it is. We'll use that." Sol flicked her hand.

In response, Gargoyle released the ring in his mouth. It hung suspended in the air in front of his mouth and started to spin. The symbols started to glow as it spun faster and faster. Finally, Gargoyle roared. A huge beam of energy erupted from the ring, blowing a massive hole in the rock wall.

Babbo turned back and floated back to the ship. Sol was sweating and breathing hard, but she was standing. Babbo ground his teeth. "You _cretin_! You used too much _energy_!" Sol winced at Babbo yelling in her ear but didn't protest his tirade.

"_Thank you…"_ one of the ghosts appeared beside them, cutting Babbo off. It was female, looking to be about Sol's age, maybe a little older, and dressed in a sailors attire. _"Now all of us who have been trapped in here… can go to sea… and rise up to heaven."_

"Good." Sol said.

"_As a small token of our appreciation… allow us to give you this ÄRM and a magic stone. May they prove to be of help."_

Sol nodded her head in thanks and acknowledgement. Then her exhaustion hit her full in the face and she dropped to one knee before slumping to the floor, Babbo shouting in alarm.

* * *

Phantom had sent Girom home after Sol had stopped looking at him. A small reward for helping him see just what Sol could do.

_First was the hammer. I didn't think that was too clever, but… that guardian. That was astounding._

Walking back through the cave, he finally heard Orco, mumbling to himself. He waited around the corner.

"Orco… going home. Get… help… from…" Orco came around the bend and jerked in surprise at the sight of Phantom, who he didn't recognize. "Wh-who?! Another mean one?! Don't hurt me! I can't fight!" he cringed.

Phantom had been aware of Orco's loss. However this… this was disappointing. "The eyes of a coward. It's hard to forgive that in a Chess Piece." He activated one of his favorite ÄRM s. Orco shattered. "You should take a page from _Sol's_ book… in your next life." He teleported back to the castle with a cruel smirk.

* * *

"Ooo! She's awake!" Dorothy squealed as Sol sat up.

"So, you defeated a Chess Piece too, eh, Sol!" Nanashi chirped as Sol took note of the fact that they were back at the entrance.

She looked at Babbo. "Where did… Tom go?"

Picking up on the fact that she didn't want to alarm the others he said, "I didn't see him after the fight. He must have left."

"Hmph… how did we get here?"

"I carried you!" Nanashi told her.

Sol blinked. "Thanks." She noticed something was in her hand. "A key?" She realized it must be the ÄRM the ghosts gave her. There was a magic stone beside it. Sol plugged that into Babbo's hammer.

Sol held out the key to Dorothy. "The ghosts gave me this. Said it's an ÄRM. Any idea what it does?"

Dorothy took it and held it for a few minutes before passing it back with a shake of her head. "I fiddled with it a bit just now… but I couldn't invoke any powers."

Sol nodded and looked away. _Well Koyuki… how'd I do? Think those villagers will be happier?_ Sol stood and walked out of the cave with the others. _'Violence isn't the answer' says on quote._ The others were running towards them._ 'Revenge will solve nothing' goes another._ The villagers were starting to smile. _Yet one cannot deny that giving a black eye to the jackass who made you cry will definitely put a smile on your face._

Sol looked to the right and raised her hand in farewell to the ghost ship sailing out to sea.

* * *

_Two things:_

_1) If you look at pictures of Gargoyle next to Ginta (the original character that Solara replaced), his head reaches about half way up Gargoyles crystal. Take into account that Ginta's recorded height is 5'2", Gargoyle is probably about 20' tall, since his upper body is about the same height as his lower crystal._

_2) I've already indicated that Sol has an… issue let's say… with her temper. That will be better explained eventually. They never really explain where Gargoyles strength comes from for Ginta, but for Sol, Gargoyle is literally a representation of her rage. Thinking about it that way, which is scarier: Gargoyle or a pissed of Solara?_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Belllch!_ "Hoo-hah! Party time!" Babbo bellowed after chugging his fifth beer. "Drink up, Solara! Thish is how gennelmum shelebrate… huh? Why're there three of you-oof!"

Annoyed, Sol shoved him. "Get out of my face, you drunken shit." She snarled.

The people of Vestry had built a huge bonfire. Everyone was gathered around, laughing and having a good time. One of the men came over to where Sol was sitting with Jack.

"It's been a long time since we've smiled. Yesterday we wanted to die… but today we want to live!" Sol nodded while Jack grinned.

"Such an abundance of food!" Another of the villagers commented. "Thanks to Jack!"

Jack laughed and waved off the praise. "It's nothing!"

"I wouldn't exactly call _that_ nothing." Sol stated, indicating the monstrous tangle of vines behind them. "In fact…don't you think it's a little _too_ _much_?"

"Y-yeah… uh, it kinda caught me off guard too…" Jack scratched the back of his head before looking at his ARM. "Not only have my _own_ magical powers increased… but these earth nature stones I got from Dorothy… seem to be pretty potent!"

The first villager spoke again. "And by healing the injured… Snow gave us new life!" Snow was drinking something and finished as the villager finished speaking. She looked up and her face was flushed with her eyes glazed.

"Ooo." She looked down at her cup before holding it out and shouting, "I want more of this juice!"

"Who gave her booze?!" Ed howled.

The man continued, "…and these three," he indicated Nanashi (who was partying with a couple of girls), Dorothy (sitting quietly by herself), and Sol, "entered the cave and defeated our enemies! Now our murdered friends and families can rest!" The villagers cheered.

"Thank you, Sol! You gave us courage!"

"When a girl like you gives all she's got to defeat the Chess Pieces…"

"…we adults have no excuse to feel sorry for ourselves!"

"Vestry will be born again! With the strength that you gave us – we will rebuild!"

Sol nodded. She looked around and saw Dorothy sitting alone. Sol went over to her. "Hey." Dorothy looked up. "You okay?"

Dorothy giggled. "You're so nice, Sunny! I'm fine!"

Sol watched her for a moment. "You're from the kingdom of witches, right? Why did you leave there?"

Dorothy looked very serious. "…I am looking for ARMs… and… a woman. One woman in particular. So I can kill her." Dorothy looked at her.

Sol shrugged. "Thought it was probably something like that." Dorothy blinked. It didn't bother her?

Suddenly, Sol jerked forward as Dorothy heard a loud, "Snow kick!" Snow had launched an air kick at Sol and hit her in the back. Snow was giggling insistently.

"What the hell, Snow?!" Sol snarled. Then she blinked. "Are you drunk?"

"Possibly!" Snow chirped. Sol scowled. "Come on, Sol! Come play with me!"

"I was talking to Dorothy."

"I'm sick of you talking to Dorothy!" Snow whined. Sol stared at her blankly.

"Sol!" Just then, Nanashi shouted. "Look at the moon!" Sol's head snapped up. Her eyes widened at the now mirror-like orb hanging in the sky.

The villagers were becoming distressed. "What's going on…?"

"The moon… it's like a mirror!"

A figure appeared on the moon. A man with long platinum blond hair in black robes and a tall, pointed black hat. "To those who live in all the lands of MAR Heaven…" a voice rang through the night, "and hold hatred in their hearts toward the Chess Pieces, know you that…" his blank expression morphed into a sadistic sneer, "the War Games begin anew!"

Sol's eyes narrowed.

"Just as I thought," Ed said. "The second stage!"

The villagers began muttering about the last games, settling down when the man started talking again. "The place will be Reginlief Castle, near the center of MAR Heaven! All those who desire to battle with us, assemble at the castle – which has already fallen into our hands!

"We have not forgotten what happened six years ago! If none of you come to Reginlief – then we will turn MAR Heaven into scorched earth! We especially invite the participation of those most entertaining of foes – humans! _(? Aren't they humans?)_ Babbo – Phantom's ARM – betrayed his rightful masters! We'd like to meet the human girl who has possession of it!

"The war begins the day after tomorrow at noon! We will be waiting!" His eerie laugh echoed though the night as the moon returned to normal.

"Well, _that_ sure ruined my mood." Snow broke the silence that followed the announcement. "Let's go, Sol! To Reginlief!"

"Yeah! So no place has to suffer like Vestry again!" Jack said, looking nervous, but determined. "…o' course… I'm not sure what a country bumpkin like me… can actually do-!"

"Now that the Cross Guard is practically wiped out… we can't count on many warriors assembling at Reginlief, but… there's nothing to do but go!" Ed declared.

Nanashi snorted. "Who needs the Cross Guard? I'll be there!"

"Well, I guess…" Dorothy said quietly, "we can't exactly refuse…" _Besides… there's something __**bothering**__ me…_

"Sol!" she turned to look at the villagers. "You can count on us to rebuild this town! Can we count on you… to save the world?!"

"There's nothing we can do… we don't have the strength."

"But you, with the power to fight the Chess Pieces… you can fill all of MAR Heaven with _hope_ and _courage_!"

"Will you accept this burden?! Will you fight?!"

"And return as a victor… to the reborn Vestry?"

Sol looked up at the moon, then at the villagers out of the corner of her eye. She winked. "You got it." The villagers cheered.

* * *

A small group of Reginlief guardsmen sat dejectedly in the courtyard. "It's almost noon."

"Yeah. No one's come…"

"I wonder if our castle will be destroyed, too…"

"More like… MAR Heaven itself will be destroyed!"

Just then, they noticed the sound of boots marching across the drawbridge. "Hey… look!"

About 30 men marched into the courtyard. "The Cross Guard!"

"Not only that… look!"

"Their third in command – Gaira!"

"A hero of the last war, who fought alongside Danna and Alan to win the game!"

The man they were referring to scanned those gathered. He spotted Alviss. "Alviss. I don't see Alan here. Although I heard you've seen him…?"

Alviss considered the conversation he had with Alan. "I don't know if he'll be…coming-!"

"Told you we'd make it!"

Turning towards the shouting at the gate, Alviss saw an interesting sight.

"Looks like we're safe!" Snow agreed with Nanashi.

"I've been here before, liberating some treasure… so it's in Andata's range!"

"You've been just everywhere haven't you…" Ed commented.

Dorothy put her hands on her hips. "So? Where are the Chess-" Jack's yelling cut her off.

Jack had just spotted Alviss. Babbo promptly started ranting about the 'stupid rude brat' that had attacked them once before. Snow, Dorothy, and Nanashi looked confused. Ed remembered Alan having a conversation with him while the others where in the Training Gate. Sol nodded at him. "'Sup, Alviss. Long time, no see."

Alviss was staring at her. "Ah. Yes." _The power I sense… Alan was right…_ Glancing at Ed, who was listening to Jack and Babbo complain about his presence, he had to smile. "Alan is here, Gaira."

Gaira looked around in confusion. Just then, the bell began to toll. It was noon.

A young woman stepped out onto the balcony. "All of you who have assembled here at Reginlief… I welcome you form the bottom of my heart."

The Reginlief guardsmen, many of whom were injured, started shouting. Apparently, this was Reginlief's princess. Sol frowned. _Why would the princess play hostess to the War Games?_

"The War Games… will now commence." A table covered in magic stones appeared in the middle of the courtyard. "But first, we must test to see if you are all worthy to compete in these games. Those of you who wish to participate, step to the pedestal… and take one magic stone."

As those who planned to join took a stone, Ed tapped Sol's wrist. "D-d-do I have to t-take one?"

"No. Don't worry. Alan and Halloween clearly have a very antagonistic history between them. When you finally sleep enough to let him come out, the Chess will probably let him in just because of that. No point in you getting both of you killed."

"The test… begins!" the princess intoned.

The magic stones flashed. Each holder found themselves in a black void.

"It's pitch black! And where is everybody?" Jack looked around, confused.

"Those stones must have been dimension ARMs, flinging everyone… into different dimensions!" Dorothy determined.

The enemy spawned in. A Pawn with huge muscles and two large blades attached to his gauntlets.

"Just a Pawn, eh? This is the test? We're certainly being taken lightly…" Alviss was unimpressed.

Snow, Dorothy, Jack, Nanashi, Alviss, and Sol returned to the Reginlief courtyard, uninjured.

Sol watched her friends brag about how easy the fight was. Then she noticed Alviss. He was looking around, clearly concerned. "Hey." He looked at her. "What's wrong?" The others looked over.

"Not a single Cross Guard has come back… not even Gaira!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Alviss finished speaking, the air began to shimmer in numerous places, indicating an incoming teleportation. "Looks like they're coming back now." Sol said, stepping up next to him.

Alviss started to relax. Then his eyes widened in horror. Every single Cross Guard member dropped to the ground, bloody, lifeless corpses. "…all of them…" he choked.

Sol looked at them. "Where's the old man?"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Just corpses!" The group turned to find a short, purple creature. It had two short horns, pointed ears, a long lizard-like tail dragging behind him from beneath his robes. "This latest crop of Cross Guards wasn't much, was it? The good ones must've all died in the last games. These were weaker than Pawns! Hoo hoo!" he chuckled.

Alviss snarled. "Where's Gaira?! He could never lose to a Pawn!" he shouted.

The creature giggled. "Did I say it was a Pawn?" Sol grabbed Alviss by the elbow to prevent him from lunging at it. The air next to it had started to shimmer. "There was one loser who got a special magic stone." A person appeared. It's purple and black robes concealed its body, the hands hidden in the sleeves and it's mask, a skull with buck teeth and three small horns, hid its face. Only it's spiky blonde hair was visible. "One poor li'l human. That must've been him. Hoo hoo! Meet Chimera. One of the Zodiac Knights."

The air to their right shimmered. Gaira appeared, heavily injured, but alive and awake. "Alviss."

"Gaira!" Sol didn't let go of him, much to his annoyance, but before he could protest, she said Snow's name.

Snow pulled out the Healing Angel and rushed to Gaira's side. "I'm on it!"

"I failed…! It's inconceivable… I of all people, failing, before the games even began…!"

The creature chuckled again. "Just as I'd expect of Gaira, third in command. You lost, but you survived against Chimera. That's not bad at all. Okay then…" he looked at the members of the group. "the winners… are these six!"

"I count too!" Babbo protested.

"So few… so few. There were 30 Cross Guard in the last battle. Now it's women and children." He clicked his tongue. "Not even enough to entertain Phantom…"

"Phantom can go fuck himself." The creatures eyes bugged at the blandly said crude statement. "Let's do this already." Sol crossed her arms. Her expression made it swallow nervously.

"N-now, now. Let's not be impatient. Today was just the preliminary round. The War Games _really_ start tomorrow!" He and Chimera started to shimmer as they prepared to teleport away. "For this one last day… take it easy. And be glad you're not dead… yet."

"Just six people…? We're it… for the War Games…?" Jack looked at Sol. "I gotta be honest, Sol… I'm scared!"

"But will it hold you back?"

Jack looked at her, then straightened his spine. "No."

Sol clapped him on the back. "Good." She looked at the others. "Let's get inside.

* * *

That evening, the group was in the dining hall. The princess had greeted them when they came in. Nanashi posed the question they were all thinking.

"So you're the princess of this castle? Why were you doing the introductions for the War Games?"

"It was for my people." The princess, who introduced herself as Sayori _(the princess of Reginlief is never given a name, in the book or the anime, so I'm giving her the name of her voice actress.)_, replied, "If I did not comply, the lives of those outside would be jeopardized. In order to protect them… I will do whatever I must. Many lives rest on my shoulders."

Snow nodded sympathetically. "Yes. You're right." Sol put her hand on her shoulder. Snow leaned into her, appreciating the support she offered.

As the evening wore on, Alviss watched Sol quietly interact with the others. Save for Babbo, who she threatened to throw out the window if he didn't stop ranting in her ear. As he watched, he finally realized that as much as he didn't want to, he trusted her. He felt like he _knew_ her… but he didn't know why. It confused him. When Sol wandered out to the balcony, he hesitated for a moment, then followed her out.

"Was wondering when you'd finally come talk to me." She was leaning against the railing. "The moon's pretty, isn't it?"

Alviss stepped up next to her and looked up at it. "Yes." He took a deep breath. "I… I'm sorry."

Sol looked at him, seemingly surprised. "For what?"

Alviss stared. "I attacked you when we first met!"

"Oh. Right. It's fine." She shrugged it off and looked back out at the moon.

"Are you crazy?"

Sol barked a rusty sounding laugh. "Don't tell me you only just noticed that?"

Unsure of what to say, for a while he didn't say anything. Then Sol spoke.

"Thank you." Alviss looked at her, confused. "For bringing my here." She stood up and faced him. "You've given me the chance to reclaim what I've lost. Whether I succeed or not, I appreciate you giving me that."

Alviss opened his mouth, but not knowing what to say, snapped it shut. She gave him a small smile and held out her hand. He took it. "Good night, Alviss."

"'night." Alviss echoed mechanically as he watched her walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Team MAR gathered in the courtyard with the strange creature. "Did everyone sleep well?" it asked. He received nods. "Oh, good! Now it's-"

"Hold it." Sol cut him off. "You got a name? Or are we just supposed to say, 'hey you' when we want your attention?"

It blinked, clearly surprised. "Uh, P-pozun. My name is Pozun."

Sol nodded. " Nice to meet you. I'm Solara, call me Sol. This is Jack," she indicated him, "Dorothy, Snow, Nanashi, Alviss, and Babbo. Also, I'll tell you this now, so you don't embarrass yourself later. We're MAR, not Cross Guard."

"I… thank you… Sol." Pozun cleared his throat. "Now, let us go over the rules.

"Each fight will be a team battle. The number of combatants will vary according to the number on dice. The dice will also determine the battlefield, in the beginning." He looked at Jack. "Your name is Jack, yes?" At Jacks nod, he continued.

"For example… even if Jack were to lose his individual fight… as long as his team wins overall… he'll be able to fight in the next battle. Unless, of course, he's dead. And… even though the Chess Piece team lost, since Jacks opponent won… he'll still be able to fight again!"

"In other words, it'll be fine as long as we win as a team." Dorothy said. "And even if we lose, god forbid… there's a second round for those who won individually."

"What it come down to is… This is a game where only the strong survive." Snow quietly added.

"So far, the rules are the same as last time." Alviss stated. "Does that mean… we have to choose captains?"

Pozun nodded. "Yes. Each team chooses a captain. Even if the team wins, if the captain loses… the War Games are _**over**_. Last time, the captain of the Cross Guard was Danna. The Chess Pieces chose, then and now, their number one Knight – Phantom. So… who will pick?"

The group all looked at Sol. She looked at Alviss. "You're okay with this?"

A mild blush dusted his cheeks. "To be honest, I'd rather it be Alan or me. We have more experience. But right now, Alan is inside a dog. And you… have one big thing in common with Danna. You're from the same world."

Sol shrugged. "Works for me."

"Have you decided?" Pozun asked.

Sol stepped forward. "Me."

"Very well. Now, let the War Games begin!" Princess Sayori stepped out onto the balcony. "Throw the dice, princess!" She threw two dice, one red, one blue. The dice landed in front of Pozun. He examined the result and announced, "Three vs. three! The arena will be right here – Reginlief Field!"

A large section of the courtyard rose out of the ground, creating a platform for battles to take place on. Nanashi expressed his admiration.

"Welcome the Chess Pieces' first team!" The air on the other side of the platform shimmered as three people teleported in. A young man in a red and black mask, a young woman carrying a large metal ball on a metal pole, and a large muscular man covered in dark purple tattoos. "The Rodkin family! Leno! Pano! And Garon!"

"Ha! There really is only six of them!" Leno laughed.

"This'll be a snap! Right, Pop?" Pano chirped. Garon said nothing.

"Please choose your three players!" Pozun addressed MAR.

They looked at each other. "How do we do this?" Dorothy asked.

"How about… Ro Sham Bo?" Snow offered. The others nodded.

"First matching set of three." Sol said. Three rounds, then they had a group.

Sol, Jack, and Alviss stepped forward. "S-so, who's f-first?" Jack asked nervously.

Leno clicked his tongue. "How pathetic! This won't be a challenge at all!" He said as he clambered onto the platform. "Come on, _captain_! Let's see what you got!" he taunted Sol, who just stared at him disinterestedly.

"I'll got first." Alviss said, when Sol didn't move. He jumped onto the platform. "I'll show you what a real battle is."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"First match! Chess Piece – Rook – Leno! vs. Cro-er, MÄR – Alviss! Begin!" a mild blush darkened Pozun's face when he slipped up, calling Alviss a Cross Guard.

Leno activated two ring ÄRMs, creating two large triangle blades that were as long as his forearms. He charged at Alviss. "You talk big, pretty boy!"

Alviss activated his Thirteen Totem Pole, turning it into a rod that he could use as a weapon. He blocked Leno's attacks easily.

"You said he's a Rook?" Pozun jumped, finding Sol suddenly standing next to him.

"Ah, y-yes."

Sol frowned. "And all he's using is the same ÄRMs as a Pawn?"

Alviss and Leno raced back and forth across the platform, Alviss repeatedly blocking Leno's attacks.

* * *

Up in Lestava Castle, Phantom watched the battle with his black robed companion. He smiled that hazy dreamers smile. "Hm… that boy as grown up a bit… a reminder that six years have passed… it brings back memories. I can't really tell with that clothing… but I wonder if the _mark_ I gave him as a present continues to progress? You came to see me, didn't you… Alviss?"

* * *

"_Stop! Stop killing my friends!" Alviss yelled at Phantom, who was standing over the body of a Cross Guard._

_Phantom and Babbo turned to face him. Alviss glared, trying to look as intimidating as a ten year old could. Phantom stared at him._

"_You have sharp eyes." He walked towards Alviss, raising Babbo's hammer. "Let me give you a nice present… for your bravery."_

_Alan was a ways off but noticed what was going on. He started running but knew he wouldn't make it. "Phantom, no! Alviss isn't part of the War Games!"_

"_This is a token of my regard. And it will guarantee that you come see me again someday." He pointed the spike on top of the hammer at Alviss' chest. "Zombie Tattoo!" A burst of energy hit Alviss in the chest, knocking him flat. His shirt was shredded, showing a new mark on his skin. A red and black yin-yang flame._

_Phantom held up his right hand, revealing the same mark on the back of it. "The moment that tattoo has covered your entire body… you will be the same sort of being as I. A living… corpse. We'll be friends forever… Alviss." _

* * *

Leno and Alviss lunged apart. Leno laughed and activated another ÄRM. "Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball! Catch these – and burn to death!" He launched numerous fire balls at Alviss.

Alviss easily dodged them… meaning they went sailing towards those off stage. Jack yelped and dove for cover. Sol turned sideways so one shot past her. Then she used Babbo's hammer to bash away a fire ball going straight at Pozun's head.

"Watch where you're flinging those, moron. You ain't gonna win by killing the ref." Sol snarled. Leno may have been surprised, but it was hard to tell with the mask. Alviss bit his lip, so he wouldn't laugh.

As the two went back to swinging at each other, Sol called Dorothy over.

"Yes?"

"You got something Pozun can use to defend himself from stray attacks?" Dorothy and Pozun both looked surprised. "Nobody wins if the referee dies."

Dorothy looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I think I might have something. Let me look." She wandered away to check her many ÄRMs.

Meanwhile, Alviss and Leno had broken apart again. Alviss deactivated Thirteen Totem Pole. "…maybe I'll give you a choice. Between a defeat with pain… and a defeat without pain… which would you choose?"

"How about a third choice? Like – **you die?!**" Leno snapped.

"I won't kill you. I'd hate to become like you guys." Alviss smirked at Leno's fuming. "I'm only out to get one person, anyway."

Pano stomped her foot. "Hey, Pops! He's talking like we're not good enough for him! That makes me so mad!"

Garon spoke for the first time. "Stand down, Leno…" His children both looked at him, surprised. "He's a bad opponent."

"Stop talking garbage, Pops!" Leno snarled, upset that his dad didn't think he could win. "Flames! Surround these blades!" As fire engulfed his blades, he charged forward.

Alviss activated his ÄRM. Thirteen Totem Pole erupted from the ground, slamming into Leno. Due to the fact that Leno had been leaning forward as he ran, he got hit in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as it lifted him high in the air. "So you've chosen **pain**."

Thirteen Totem Pole disappeared, and Leno dropped, crashing into the ground twenty feet down.

"Winner – MÄR – Alviss!" Pozun announced.

"Sol." Dorothy had come back. "Here." She handed her a ring ÄRM. "It's a deflector. It doesn't require a lot of magic to use, so it should work for him. It's not designed to stop direct attacks, just deflect careless shots or misfires."

"Should be fine. I'm assuming this is fairly common?" Dorothy nodded. "You care if I just give it to Pozun outright? I'm sure we'll find plenty of far more rare and interesting ÄRMs throughout the Games."

Dorothy initially looked like she wanted to protest. Then she kind of deflated and said, "Fine." rather sullenly.

"Thanks, Dorothy."

"Um, excuse me." Pozun asked for Sol's attention. She looked at him. "Who's going next?" Sol looked up at the platform. They had gotten Leno down and Pano was waiting.

"Jack." He looked at her. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get up there." When Jack hesitated, Sol raised her left eyebrow. "Unless you're trying to tell me you want to take the Bishop on?" Jack blanched and shook his head. "Then move it."

Jack squeaked and scrambled up on to the platform. He swallowed nervously and activated his Earth Scoop.

As Pano sized him up, Sol turned back to Pozun. "Here." She handed him the ÄRM Dorothy had found. She told him what Dorothy had told her about the ÄRM. Hesitantly, Pozun took it.

"Why are you giving me this? I mean… why do you care?" The Chess Pieces hadn't given him to protect himself with. Why was MÄR helping him?

Sol shrugged. "Why not?" Pozun stared. Sol just smirked, then walked back over to Alviss to watch Jack and Pano.

"Uh… right! Second match! Chess Piece – Rook – Pano! vs. MÄR – Jack! Begin!" Pozun started the fight.

Pano charged and swung her ball on a stick at him. Jack blocked it. "Weapon ÄRM – Ball Hammer!" She kept swinging, Jack barely keeping up with the speed to block it.

Pano grinned. "You deflect better than I'd expect! But… how about this?" The ball suddenly detached from the handle. "BAM!" She shoved the stick towards Jack and the ball launched at him.

Jack dodged out of the way. Realizing that all she had was the stick, maybe he could hit her. Before he could act on his realization though, something huge slammed into the back of his head, driving him to his knees.

"This Ball Hammer can detach and reattach… and it always homes in on a moving target!" The ball snapped back onto the handle. "Ready to give up?"

"He should." Alviss said. "If he keeps fighting, he'll die."

"Tell me something, Alviss." Sol said. Suddenly, Babbo's hammer was the only thing Alviss could see, given that Sol had stopped just short of hitting him in the face. "How well would you function, if I hit you, full-boar, in the face with this?" She pulled it away. "I was training Jack before we went into the Training Gates. I hit him just like that several times. Jack took the hit and kept going. Jack may not have a huge power output, or much confidence, but if there is one thing he can do, its take a hit. A pair of werewolves hadn't managed to kill him when he had no training at all. Pano couldn't kill him if she tried."

Jack heard Sol and found himself smiling. He stood and dug in his pocket for some of his beans. He dropped them and activated his ÄRM. "Grow, Earth Beans!" The vines erupted from the seeds and tore across the space between them. Pano didn't have time to try to avoid them. She screamed as they wrapped around her, tying her up. Jack grinned.

His grin turned into a confused frown when Pano started shrieking. "Pervert! Creep! You keep away from me, you slimy perv! Don't you lay a finger on me!"

Jack turned partway to look at Sol and Alviss, who shrugged in confusion. Jack was a good ten feet away from Pano and hadn't even attempted to get closer. Pano was working herself in to a fine frenzy though.

"What do I do?" Jack had absolutely no clue how to proceed.

Sol shook her head. "I don't – Watch-!" Too late. The ball slammed directly between Jacks legs. "…out." Sol pursed her lips while Alvis turned mildly green. The men in the audience behind them all moaned sympathetically.

Pano looked just as surprised as Jack, thought Jack was clearly also in pain. Sol shook her head, her face in her hand, as Jack sank to his knees before curling in on himself, wheezing. "Pozun… call it."

"A-alright. Down! Winner – Chess Piece – Pano!" Sol hauled Jack off the platform.

Dorothy was a cross between disgusted and amused. Snow as just straight up confused. "Nanashi, seriously – does that attack really do that much damage?!" she demanded.

"Oh, yes. It hurts!" Nanashi replied, wincing at the thought.

"Now… Deciding match! Chess Piece – Bishop – Garon! vs. MÄR – Captain – Solara!"

"Are you ready?" Babbo asked her. She nodded. "Remember, as captain, if you lose, we all lose."

"I remember." Sol said. "…Let's go."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So… at last, she is up. Solara… is it?" Phantom's companion asked.

"Yes, Peta."

"To be honest, I cannot understand the depth of your interest in the girl."

Phantom smiled. "She possesses a very interesting… imagination. Plus… she reminds me of… Danna." He looked at Peta. "Speaking of which…"

* * *

Sol and Babbo stood across from Garon. She could hear the audience murmuring their concerns. She heard Snow tell them to cheer her on, but she dismissed it all, focusing only on her opponent.

"Poor girl." Garon said. "Honestly, I can't help feeling sorry for you." Sol cocked an eyebrow. "A team of just six fighters! With a kid like you for a captain! The pressure must be terrible!"

Sol shrugged. "Not really. Quality over quantity. I've been fighting since I was little. Brawling and professional training. Just because I'm not as big as you, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Then come at me."

Sol charged at him, Hammer Arm in place. She hit him hard enough to make him skid back. It became clear that Sol was faster than Garon, easily avoiding his heavily telegraphed swings, while pummeling him with blows.

Garon seemed to be getting frustrated. He took a big swing, which Sol ducked under. Deactivating Babbo, she grabbed onto Garons belt and the collar of his shirt. In a shocking display of strength, Sol lifted Garon up over her head. Shifting her stance, Sol threw Garon down, head first.

There was a loud *CRACK* as he hit. He lay on the ground, unmoving. Sol looked for a moment, then turned to walk away, knowing that the move she had used was designed to break the recipients neck. If he wasn't dead, he'd never move again.

A hand latched onto Sol's ankle. She whipped her head around. Garon was getting up. The crack hadn't been his neck, but the tile she had slammed him into. Garon grinned and wrenched Sols leg.

Lifting her in the air by her leg, he brought her crashing down on her back. He then tossed her away, sending her tumbling across the platform. She came to a stop on her stomach. Babbo hopped over to her. The she made in response to his question was a cross between a groan and a growl.

"Look." Garon held up both of his hands. "On the left hand, five body-solidifying Nature ÄRMs! On the right, five strength-increasing Nature ÄRMs!"

"Ten ÄRMs?! That's cheating!" Jack cried indignantly.

"I afraid not." Alviss replied. _He may only be a Bishop, but he's the top of his class. He has the willpower to manipulate ten ÄRMs at once… to make a body that hard and powerful… What are you going to do, Sol? Show me something that will earn my respect._

Garon smirked. "With this match, the War Games will come to an end. There will be no need for Phantom to take part…"

Sol shifted, putting her hand under her. Her left hand landed on something. "I'm not dead yet, jackass." She pushed herself up, grabbing the object on her way up. Upright, she looked at what she had picked up… and froze.

"You have spunk, girl." Garon cracked his knuckles. "As your reward, you won't die… quickly."

"Have you sensed them, Dorothy?" Nanashi asked.

Dorothy grinned. "Of course! They're swarming all over the place!" She was referring to the numerous Chess Pieces that had arrived to watch the fight. "The Chess Pieces are watching Sol. They're assessing her. The strength of our captain!"

She glanced at Snow and noticed that her knuckles were white, she was clenching them so tight. "Snow? What's wrong?"

"…Sol…"

Confused, the others looked back at Sol, who hadn't moved since she stood up, staring at something in her hand. Garon was shifting… nervously? What… was this brutal feeling permeating the air? It was so intense that the audience was starting to feel it.

"Solara?" Babbo cautiously spoke. Sol twitched, and finally lifted her head.

All the color drained out of Garons face and he took an involuntary step back.

"What's wrong with him?" Nanashi asked.

"She's angry." Snow said quietly. Jack blanched. Alviss and Nanashi looked confused. Dorothy frowned.

"Sol said to me, 'If I was mad, you wouldn't be asking.' What am I missing?" Dorothy questioned.

"Sol… is a berserker." Snow was wringing her hands. The others looked at each other, not sure what a berserker was, but concluding that it probably wasn't good. They looked back to the platform.

Sol's left hand clenched. Babbo flashed and disappeared. A huge hole opened in the floor. Something massive and red rose out of it. Sol threw her head back and released a primal scream. In response, Gargoyle snapped open his wings and roared.

All those watching, from the gathered Chess to her own teammates, stared with mixtures of awe and horror.

The monstrous guardian hauled back and swung. Garon sneered. "A guardian ÄRM, eh?! I'll fling that aside too!" He did stop Gargoyles swing, but his sneer immediately morphed into a display of pain and fear as the skin on his arms started splitting under the tension.

Gargoyle growled, his other hand digging into the platform.

"What… is _that_?!" Dorothy cried. "Even _I've_ never seen a guardian like that! And… what's this rising magic power?!"

"So she did have a trick up her sleeve." Alviss swallowed. _A giant with ten ÄRMs vs. the handler of a monstrous guardian…_ "from here on, it's a battle of wills!"

"Wills?" Snow shook her head. "No, Alviss. Garon's already lost." The others looked at her. "If a berserker wants you dead… you will die." The others looked mildly horrified, while Snow looked strangely subdued.

On the other side of the ring, Pano and Leno were watching in horror. "H-hey… Pops!"

Sol screamed again, a sound of raw pain and bitter rage cutting through the air. Gargoyle roared. Garon's ten ÄRMs shattered.

Garon stared, horrified. _Impossible… I had ten ÄRMs under my control!_

Gargoyle slammed his massive hands shut around Garon. He lifted him into the air and hurled him back down into the platform. Garon struggled to rise and looked up just in time to see Gargoyle release his ring.

The ring started to spin, the engravings beginning to glow blue. Garon knew he was dead.

"STOP!"

Pano was on the platform, her arms spread as she tried to hide her huge dad. Sol raised her right arm. "Stop! Please! I don't care if he loses… just don't kill him! He's our dad!" Pano trembled, tears in her eyes.

Sol didn't move, but she didn't call Gargoyle off either. Finally, she spoke.

"I know you're watching, Phantom." Everyone shuddered at her snarling tone. "You destroyed my dreams. You stole my sanity. _**You killed my father.**_" The eyes of her teammates widened in shock. "Let this be your warning. **I'm coming for you.**" She twitched her hand and Gargoyle roared. The monstrous energy beam erupted from the ring.

**BOOM**

A huge section of the courtyard wall was gone. Obliterated. But Garon and Pano were untouched. She had shot over their heads.

Sol lowered her arm and Babbo reverted. She looked at Pozun. "Call it."

"Y-yes! Winner – MÄR – Solara!"

"Ah… I-I…" Pano stuttered, wanting to say thank you, but not sure how.

Sol looked at her with an almost soft expression. "Always value your family. For one day… they may not be there." Pano's eyes widened as Sol walked away.

The team came up, intending to congratulate her. She held up her hand and shook her head. "No. Just leave me alone."

The group watched with concern as Sol walked away, Babbo hopping along behind her, a gold, heart-shaped necklace dangling from her left hand.

* * *

_Two things:_

_Yes, the necklace is what she found and what set her off._

_No, the necklace was not there the whole time. I plan to explain that, but can you figure out how it got there during the fight?_

_Also, thank you to AugustMoon. I really appreciate your reviews._


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sol was sitting on the balcony railing. She was looking at the necklace she had found during the fight with Garon.

"Hey Sol." Jack came outside. "We're all eating. You should come eat too."

"I'm not hungry." Sol didn't look up.

Jack looked at Babbo. "Don't look at me. She's been staring at that thing since the battle. She won't respond with much more than a grunt. That was the most she's said all night." Babbo scowled.

"It belonged to my dad." Jack and Babbo looked at her. "It's his locket." She opened it and handed it to Jack. The two looked at the picture inside.

A tall man with spike blonde hair, dark purple eyes, and a goofy grin, had one arm looped around the shoulders of a woman with long red hair, green eyes, and a small smile. His other hand was resting on the shoulder of one of the two girls in front of them. She had bright red hair, amethyst eyes, and a brilliant smile as she hugged the girl next to her. That girl had short black hair, brown eyes, and a happy grin. She looked just like Snow.

Jack looked up at Sol. "My parents – Danna and Akane, Koyuki and me."

"D-danna?!" Jack yelped.

Sol's lip curled up in a mockery of a smile. "Yes. Danna, the leader of the Cross Guard, was my father."

"…b-but…that means…"

"He died fighting Phantom." Babbo said quietly. Sol's face tightened. She gave a sharp nod.

"Wait, this wasn't on the field when I was fighting Pano. How did it get on the field during your fight?"

* * *

Peta walked in the room. A nasty looking grin was on his face. Phantom and his white-haired, red-eyed adopted daughter, Lunestra, were standing on the balcony. Sensing his presence, they turned.

"I must say, you're plan to make Solara snap has had astonishing results." Peta said with a bow. "Suddenly, I'm hearing it all around me. 'Let me fight Solara!' Halloween! Chimera! Weasel! Girom has been particularly vocal. And others…"

Phantom grinned. "Even Halloween and Chimera? Remarkable. So she's even caught the eyes of the Knight class… but, no. Not yet. It would be disappointing if the games ended so soon. Right?" Lunestra nodded with a vicious grin. "We must let it grow and ripen… then we will bite." A cruel chuckle slid through his lips. "I must admit though, having you send the necklace down to the field during the battle was not my idea."

Peta raised his eyebrows. "Then whose was it? And how did you get Danna's necklace?"

"The King." was his answer to both questions.

"Phantom…" the three turned. A Rook was in the doorway. "I need to talk to you. You mind?"

* * *

"Sol… you know my dads gone. He died six years ago. He left one day, telling me to take care of Ma, and never came home." He help up his left arm, showing his Earth Scoop. "A man came to the farm with this ÄRM, saying it was my dad's and he wanted me to have it. Dorothy said there are hints that it was used as a weapon… I've been thinking… that my dad was one of the Cross Guard… and took part in the War Games! He was fighting to protect the world!"

Sol nodded. "Makes sense."

"How interesting!" Jack and Babbo jumped at the sudden exclamation. Sol simply glared at the man who stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you get a kick out of eavesdropping, old man?" she growled.

Gaira swallowed. "I apologize." Sol snorted, but let it drop. "Danna often spoke of his daughter… and there was a warrior you used a spade. But there are two vital differences between you two and them. The number of battles, and, especially for you," he pointed at Jack, "power." Gaira grinned. "You two opt out of the battle tomorrow… and I'll teach you how to fight."

Jack looked mildly terrified by the overeager old man, but he nodded after a moment. For several long moments, Sol did nothing. Then she said, "I want to go into the Training Gate… but I'm going to pass on the training… for now." Gaira and Jack looked at her in confusion. "I knew… theoretically, that Daddy was dead… but I never acknowledged it, so I never dealt with it. I need time to do that."

Understanding dawned on Jack's face. "And 60 days in the Training Gate is one day out here. That should be plenty of time!"

"Yes. Once I'm feeling more… at peace with it, I'll come join you for training."

* * *

"Ah… Ian, if I remember right. The one who selfishly picked a fight with Solara at the start of the war… lost… and saw destroyed… his most precious object."

"Put me through your toughest training. I want to start all over."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Peta asked. "You'll die."

"If you're lucky." Lunestra chirped.

"After what I just saw… I don't have any choice." His breathing grew harsh. "I'm going to claw my way to Knight class… kill Solara… then kill the one who made Gido look the way she does."

* * *

"So tomorrow is another three-on-three, eh?" Nanashi said, reclining on the couch.

"That's what Pozun said. Three-on-three at the Desert Fields." Dorothy replied.

"Since Jack and Sol are going into the Training Gate… I think it should be me, Dorothy, and Nanashi." Snow said.

Alviss frowned. Before he could form a protest, Nanashi spoke up. "Come on, Al. You three got to have your fun today. Tomorrow, it's our turn!"

"…very well."

"And I shall have two beauties all to myself!" Nanashi laughed. Snow looked at him blankly, while Dorothy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Pozun looked at the three in front of him. "Well now… you're the three for today's War Game? A completely new roster, mmm? O-kay!" Pozun giggled.

The audience was concerned. "Where are Sol and Jack?" Someone asked.

"Knowing those two, they're probably training! Don't worry!" Dorothy chirped, waving them off.

"But Alviss…"

"Don't worry about it! Leave it to us today!" Snow's enthusiasm caused the men to shut up. Snow then turned to Ed. "Speaking of missing… Ed, isn't it time you turned back into a human?"

Ed whimpered. "Well… the trouble is… I've had insomnia…"

Nanashi was confused, having never met the "other Ed," let alone seen them swap. Alviss looked away to hide his annoyance, while Belle snickered at the dogs mother-henning. Dorothy huffed in disgust.

Pozun cleared his throat. "Allow me to bring you to today's arena. Are you ready?" The three nodded. "Andata! To the Desert Fields!" The four shimmered and disappeared.

The audience members protested. "How are we supposed to know how the battles are going?!"

Ed also started panicking, till Alviss pointed up. "Look at the moon." Everyone looked up. It was once again a mirror. But now it was displaying a desert, where four people were just appearing.

* * *

"Oh… wow…" Snow looked around wide-eyed.

"It's so… vast!" Nanashi felt mildly intimidated by the empty space. "Is this were we'll fight?!"

Dorothy giggled. "Lots of room to go crazy in!"

Pozun shifted nervously. "Yes, well… let's get on with it, shall we? Chess Pieces – appear!"

Some distance away, three figures appeared. "Maira!" was a black robed figure with a white mask that bore red markings under the eyes. "Loco!" A young girl with blonde hair in pigtails with a white mask with a red line crossing the left eye attached to one pigtail and a large box sitting like a backpack on her back. "Fugi!" A young man in a bi-colored outfit, a white mask with four red slashes and an exposed left eye, and a wild hair-do.

"Opponents at last!" Nanashi exclaimed with excitement. "I'll begin with-!"

"Oh no you don't!" Snow barked, startling him. She stretched a bit and did some quick breathing exercises. "You wait! I'll go!"

Nanashi just nodded with a mildly confused expression. _She really is… in her own special world…_ He watched as she skipped out. _How do I argue with that?!_

Fugi walked out to meet her. Snow held her head high. _I can do this! I'll make you proud, Sol!_

* * *

Sol stared out at the landscape under the swirling purple sky. Babbo sat quietly next to her. Finally, Babbo spoke.

"You miss him."

Sol looked at him. "Yes… I've always been a Daddy's girl."

After a moment, he said, "Tell me about him."

Sol's eyes widened. Then she gave Babbo a small, sad smile and began to tell Babbo stories of her father as tears slowly trickled down her face.

* * *

Phantom walked into the room and bowed to the tall woman standing near a large crystal ball. Her long pink hair reached down to her butt and stood out sharply against her floor length black dress. She had on five or six extravagant looking ÄRMs, in addition to regular jewelry, and a black cloth covered her lower face.

"So Snow finally steps up. After all this time running away, who'd have thought she'd be joining the fight against us? How are you feeling… my Queen?"

Though her lower face was hidden, there was no doubt that the Chess Piece Queen was smiling. "Splendid. The woman I've been wanting to meet… the woman whose been wanting to meet me… I suspect the War Games this time around… will be quite interesting Phantom.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Second game, first match! Commence!" Pozun declared.

"So you're the one." Fugi chuckled. "The princess of Lestava. The one called Snow."

"You got it! Anything wrong with that?!" Snow refused to let him intimidate her.

"From what I heard about your escape attempts, I thought you'd be a fragile little thing… but no. It's an honor to be permitted… to fight a princess." He lifted his left arm, showing his bracelet ÄRM. "I won't hold back." The wind started to swirl around him. "Nature ÄRM – 'Windalv'. I am Fugi, the wind wielder! Nice to meet you." He swung his arms in downward arcs. "Wind cutter!" Two slicing arcs of air shot towards Snow.

Snow nimbly jumped out of the way, then activated her own ÄRM. "Nature ÄRM – Frozen Earth!" Numerous chunks of ice hurtled towards Fugi.

"Tornado!" A tornado sprang up in front of Fugi, deflecting the ice.

Nanashi whistled. "Snow's pretty good!"

"An ice warrior." Dorothy commented. "Apparently, when Sol first met her, she'd encased herself in ice."

"Hmm…" Nanashi looked thoughtful. "I'm fighting to avenge Luberia." Snow sprinted to a position downwind of Fugi, hindering his Wind Cutter attacks. "She… is the princess of a kingdom that holds together all of MÄR Heaven." She moved upwind to the power of the wind behind her own attacks. "She's still young… but she knows how much her victory matters."

Dorothy nodded. "You're right. We should all… stand behind her." She then laughed at Fugi's reaction as he realized that Snow was right in his face.

Snow giggled and started swinging. Fugi scrambled to block her blows.

"What do you sense… Loco?" Maira asked his diminutive companion.

"I sense a strong will. She seems like an entirely different person from the one Ian and I were pursuing. Back then, all she could do was run… She was like a child. If I had to guess what brought about this change… it was her presence. Solara's."

"But on this desert field, she's at a disadvantage. Fugi is a wind weaver! His possible attacks are countless!"

Snow and Fugi sprang apart.

"_Snow… I know the War Games start tomorrow… Are you sure you want to participate?" Sol looked at her. "You could get killed."_

_Snow looked down. "I know… but… I have to…" she looked up at Sol, who nodded in understanding._

Snow glared at Fugi. _I'll do whatever it takes to protect my people!_

Fugi laughed. "I've had fun princess, but I think it's time to end this! Wind Cutter!" He launched two wind cutters down at the ground in front of Snow. Sand erupted into the air, creating a wall.

Snow stared. _I won't be able… to see his attack!_

Fugi emerged from the sand in front of her. "It's time for your nap… Princess Snow." He punched her in the stomach hard enough to throw her back.

"_Fine. Never forget your lessons… and never surrender to your fears. The instant you do, you've lost." Snow nodded._

"Yuki-chan…" The Guardian Snowman appeared and caught Snow in its outstretched arm.

"H-how?!" Fugi was shocked.

Snow giggled. "You hesitated to make a smart comment. That gave me time to brace for the blow! How to take a hit was one of the first things Sol taught me!"

"Nngh." Fugi then laughed to cover up his embarrassment. "Impressive, Snow! But the next strike will be the last!" He held out his ÄRM. "Nature ÄRM – Windalv! Tornado. Tornado! **Tornado!**_** Tornado!**_" Four tornados rose around him.

"A forest of tornados! If Snow gets caught in that…!" Nanashi exclaimed.

"She won't be able to escape." Maira's gruesome grin was audible, despite being hidden by his mask. "Fugi wants this over."

Dorothy covered her mouth to hide her snicker. _Poor Alviss. That hen of a dog is probably making him crazy with its whining._

Fugi gave a slight bow. "Seriously, it's an honor to fight you. But – the greatest honor will be beating you, Snow! Quadruple Tornado!" He sent the four swirling towers of wind towards Snow… who smiled, much to Fugi's confusion.

The four tornados crashed together where Snow stood.

"Snow!" Nanashi cried. Dorothy took a step forward.

The tornados began to dissipate. Fugi giggled, breathlessly. "Was she blown in the distance… or buried under the sand? In any case, Snow - !" He choked on his sentence in shock. "What the - !"

Four Snowmen were clustered together. As the tornados finished dispersing, they leaned back, revealing Snow standing in the middle of them.

"Thanks, Snowmen!" Snow said as they disappeared.

"Guardian ÄRM Snowman? Of course! They surrounded her and blocked the tornados!" Dorothy commended her ingenuity.

"All… right… tee!" Snow stretched some, then charged at Fugi. "This is the end! Bye bye, Fugi!"

"Huh?!" Fugi jerked back, unsure what to do, since he had used most of his energy in that last attack.

"Once more, Yuki-chan!" Snowman dropped from the sky and landed heavily on Fugi's back.

Fugi choked on his scream of pain. _But she's such a… little girl!_ He passed out.

"The winner – Snow! Of MÄR!" Pozun announced.

Snow happily skipped back over to Nanashi and Dorothy.

"Her use of the guardian was deft." Maira admitted grudging respect.

"She's no mere princess. I'm quite surprised." Loco commented. "I want to go next. If that suits you, Maira."

"By all means. I feel sorry for whoever faces you." Maira snickered. "Which one… will be the sacrificial lamb?"

As Loco stepped forward, Nanashi spoke up. "Me next. This is the match for me…" Dorothy glanced at him. "'Cuz I love girls!"

Dorothy looked disgusted. "What is _**wrong**_ with you?!" Snow just looked confused.

"Let us begin… the second match." Pozun said as Nanashi stepped forward. "MÄR – Nanashi! vs. Chess Piece – Rook – Loco!"

Maira giggled. "If this unfortunate Nanashi… leaps to any conclusions based on Loco's appearance, he's in for a nasty shock."

"Second battle! Second match! Begin!" Pozun declared.

Nanashi casually crossed his arms. "I'm ready." He said with a lazy, cocky grin. "Come at me from wherever you want, little lady! Really, please. Ladies first."

Snow's jaw dropped. Dorothy smacked her forehead. Pozun blinked. Maira laughed. Loco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You've just underestimated Loco. That makes her angry." She removed the large box from her back and thumped it on the ground. "She'll settle you with one strike."

Nanashi snickered. "What's that? Did you bring your toys?!"

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose. "If he survives this, Sol's going to kick his ass." She muttered to Dorothy, who snorted as Loco dug through her bag.

"Hmm… Let's try this." Loco pulled a small necklace ÄRM out. "One of the seven cursed instruments – Neg-Zero! Movement freeze!"

Nanashi squeaked in a rather unmanly fashion. "Wh… What…? My body… won't move!"

Dorothy gasped in horror. "That woman… is a Darkness ÄRM wielder!" Snow blanched.

Loco lifted the box and held it open. "The Cursed Straw Doll." A large straw mannequin emerged from the container. A chain was wrapped around it, with a silver skull dangling from the left arm. She then pulled six other items out, embedding four of them in the sand at the feet of voodoo doll. She held up the other two. "Spike and Hammer."

Nanashi actually seemed nervous now, sweating. "W-wait! What are you going to do?!"

"Ladies first, yes?" She placed the spike against the left shoulder of the doll and hit it with the hammer. The spike sank halfway into the doll. Nanashi squealed as pain erupted in his left shoulder.

"D-dorothy…" Snow was worried. "Are they all…?"

"Yes. They're all Darkness ÄRMs, alright. Cursing ÄRMs. Meaning every time the wielder uses it… she brings some kind of punishment on herself!"

Loco glanced at the two girls. "These ÄRMs don't punish Loco. Their side effect lowers the wielders age, so… every time I use them, I get younger. I don't look 32… do I?!" She turned and slammed a second spike into the right shoulder of the doll. Nanashi gritted his teeth against the pain. "Impressive. Most people die of shock after just two spikes. There are still three to go… Let's see how many you can take."

Loco hammered the third spike into the right side of the chest. Nanashi bit his tongue in an effort to not scream. He needed to destroy that scarecrow, but to that he needed to move.

"Nanashi! Give up! You're going to die!" Snow cried.

Nanashi couldn't decide if he was insulted or flattered. He chose to be flattered by Snow's concern. However it was unneeded. "I… will surrender… but only if…" at this he grinned, "Dorothy takes off her clothes!"

"Like hell!" Dorothy fumed.

"Heh…" he kept his grin despite the pain. "Then…" he took a deep breath and started forcing his arms to move. "I'll hang in…" Sweat poured down his face as his arms inched out of their crossed position. "a little while longer."

Loco's eyes widened as she watched Nanashi start to move despite the restriction of Neg-Zero. Then a tinkle met her ears as Nanashi wrenched his arms apart. Looking down she saw that the chains on the Neg-Zero ÄRM had crumbled. _He broke through Neg-Zero… on pure will power?! Unbelievable!_

She quickly spun and drove in "Spike four!" Looking back, not only was Nanashi still standing, he was activating an ÄRM! _Impossible!_ "Spike five!"

_**CRACK!**_

The lightning bolt struck the Straw Doll, setting it ablaze. Loco shivered, wide-eyed, and nervously looked over at Nanashi.

Nanashi smiled, tilting his head back slightly to reveal his left eye under his headband. He was breathing hard. "I have no desire to strike you, girlie… but I will electrocute that bitch Peta. So for today… this is… enough." He collapsed to the sand, unconscious.

"Winner – Chess – Loco!" Pozun announced.

Loco dropped to her knees. _I struck the fifth spike… and he's still alive… He shouldn't have been able to move… but he still counterattacked… _She stumbled to her feet and wandered back over to her comrades. _He could have struck me… but he didn't… Officially, I won… but really… I lost…_

"You did well, Loco." Maira stated. "Next, I… shall produce MÄR's first death."

Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "You certainly talk big, don't you? Don't you know who I am?" She sounded mildly curious.

"I know not who you are. Nor do I care to know… one who is on her way to her **death**." Maira sneered.

"Me…? Die?" Dorothy blinked… then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, she started choking, which led to coughing. She then took a couple of deep breaths and with a blank expression said, "That wasn't very funny."

Snow and Nanashi, who had woken up, glanced at each other, confused.

"Final match, second battle! MÄR – Dorothy! vs. Chess Piece – Rook – Maira! Begin!" Pozun announced.

"So this is Dorothy! This is the first time I've seen her fight!" Nanashi said.

"Me too." Snow replied.

"Maira will be fine… right?" Fugi asked Loco.

"Most likely. There's just one thing troubling me…" Loco frowned. "I can't shake the feeling… that I've seen that woman before…"

Dorothy raised her right hand. "First… some reconnaissance! Ring Armor!" The ring on her index finger disappeared as a suit of rather flimsy looking armor appeared. It charged at Maira.

"An ÄRM that anyone might wield…? You take me too lightly!" Maira sounded offended.

The armor stopped halfway to Maira. As Snow expressed surprise in the background, Dorothy calmly watched as a blue slime encased the armors feet and moved up its body. "What a coincidence. I too am a Guardian ÄRM wielder." A tall, amorphous shape, composed of the same blue slime enveloping the Ring Armor, rose out of the sand. I possessed a single, large, red irised eye. "My guardian – 'Vaqua'!" The Ring Armor was completely engulfed and began to crack. "Whatever it envelopes… it destroys!" The Ring Armor reverted to its ring shape and crumbled.

"Well. That's a pretty rare ÄRM you've got there. I want it." Dorothy commented with a smirk.

Maira giggled manically. "You may have it… if you are able to defeat me! Vaqua, attack!" The blue sludge surged towards Dorothy.

"Guardian Burikin!" The huge stone golem that once guarded Babbo, emerged from the bracelet on Dorothy's left wrist. The ground shook as it landed. Vaqua drew up short.

"Ah. That is even larger than Solara's Gargoyle. That would be difficult to envelope, indeed. However…" Maira snickered as Burikin punched holes in Vaqua that quickly sealed back up. "Vaqua is an amoeba. It will not sustain… any damage."

Dorothy smiled serenely, much to the confusion of those watching. Then she narrowed her eyes. Such a small change, yet her expression now looked viciously sinister.

Loco, shuddered as recognition dumped over her like a bucket of ice water. _Those eyes! They look… so similar… No. It's not possible. It's not possible!_

* * *

Up in Lestava Castle, the queen watched the battle with Phantom. "If this one is the woman I know so well… If this is Dorothy…" she chuckled darkly. "Then that black robe… is outmatched."

* * *

"Burikin – return!" Burikin disappeared from the field.

"Oh? Do you surrender?" Maira queried gleefully. "Now… you will be enveloped. And you will die! You will be MÄR's first casualty and the game will be over!" He sounded _way_ to excited

Dorothy ignored him. "Dimension ÄRM – Zipper." A zipper as tall as Dorothy herself appeared in the air next to her. The zipper slowly opened, revealing a portal that swirled with the deep red of fresh blood and deepest black. Maira, confused, hesitated.

Dorothy stuck her arm into the portal. "Eenie meenie minie mu – which ÄRM will be the death of you?" She chirped as she shifted her arm around, clearly searching for something. "Hmm… not this one… not this one either… Ooo! Yup! This one is _just_ right."

She pulled her arm out and the zipper closed and vanished. In Dorothy's hand was a chain about as long as her forearm. There was a simplified dogs head at the end.

Maira was intrigued. "Oh? And what sort of ÄRM would this be? Is it weapon? A guardian? No matter what…" Maira giggled. "You will be devoured by Vaqua! Vaqua – envelope!" The gelatinous blob surged forward.

Dorothy smiled benignly. "Come on out – 'Toto'!"

The air in front of Dorothy cracked. As it crumbled to reveal a hole that Vaqua slid into. Vaqua disappeared into the hole and a crunching sound could be heard from within. All but Dorothy were alarmed.

Suddenly, a belch emerged from the hole, followed by a spit as the busted pieces of the Vaqua ÄRM shot out. "V… Vaqua…? My Vaqua…?!" Maira was in shock.

"So, Toto… how was it?" Dorothy chirped.

In response, a huge paw emerged from the hole. It was followed by a massive wolf, with three tails. "Actually, it was awfully gooey… and it tasted terrible." Its shoulder was level with the top of Dorothy's head.

Dorothy glared at him. "The ÄRM … you broke it!" She smacked his shoulder repeatedly, calling him a stupid dog.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, master! I thought I was _supposed _to eat it!"

Dorothy pursed her lips. "Well… I guess I didn't really need it. Such a nasty thing…!"

Maira jerked and borderline shrieked. "'Eat'?! It _ate_ Vaqua?!"

Dorothy gave him a dead eyed smile. "Guardian ÄRM, Raindog. I call him Toto. One of my faves. Quite an appetite though.

Recognizing his defenseless position Maira yelped, "I… I surrender! I don't have any more ÄRMs!"

"Victor-"

"Wait." Dorothy cut Pozun off. "I won't let this end just yet." Maira froze in terror. "Sorry. 'Fraid I'm not nice like the others. Just so you _remember_ you fought the witch Dorothy." She stuck out her tongue cutely, then said, "Toto… eat him."

Maira didn't get a chance to scream, let alone run. In one leap, Toto cleared the distance between them and slammed his jaws shut on Maira's head.

Snow cringed. "That's… horrible… She didn't have to kill him!"

"You're wrong, Snow. This is war. Tomorrow, it could be you who's killed." Nanashi gravely stated.

"But his didn't have any more ÄRMs - !"

"Do you think he would have cared if Dorothy didn't? He threatened to kill her several times and at one point indicated that he would ignore a surrender, just as she did. This 'game' is no game. And I suspect that's what Dorothy is trying to tell us."

Dorothy pet Toto's nose and recalled him. "Oh my… that's the first Chess casualty, isn't it?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Pozun cleared his throat nervously. "Second game over! Victory to MÄR!" He activated Andata, sending the team and himself back to Reginlief.

The audience cheered. "Incredible! Another win!"

"Not only that – it was the girls who did it! This is one powerful team!"

"Too bad the guy lost." One man poked at Nanashi.

"Oh, shut up!" Nanashi's face flushed from embarrassment.

As Ed ran over to Snow, crying and singing her praises, Alviss studied Dorothy. _Dorothy… I'm just glad she's on our side._

Just then, Dorothy's head turned sharply. "They're coming."

"Eh? Who's coming, Mistress Dorothy?" Ed asked.

The air began to shimmer, indicating someone teleporting in. People stepped back, not sure who it was.

Jack, Babbo, and Solara appeared. Jack was bent over, gasping for breath. Solara looked tired, but not much else to the audience.

Dorothy lunged. "I knew it! Sunny!"

Solara neatly side-stepped her and Dorothy slammed into a surprised Jack. As those two squawked in surprised and displeasure, Gaira showed up.

"Just as I thought. You took them both with you. How did then do, Gaira?" Alviss asked.

"Hmm… Jack's fun to teach, at least. Solara on the other hand… she's hard to read, but very efficient. I only taught her for half the time I taught Jack, but she's farther along in her own training and so outstripped him easily."

Alviss frowned in confusion, and over to Sol as Snow walked up to her.

"Sol?" The two looked at each other for several long moments. Then Sol smiled. It wasn't very big, and was somewhat sad, but it was honest and real. Snow smiled brightly and hugged Sol.

While this was taking place, Babbo was boasting that he had come up with a new form. Sol glanced at him. "First off, what are you bragging about? I made. Second off, it you don't stop," she now gave him a nasty smile, "I'll make you show it off now."

"Eep!" Babbo squeaked. "This is ARM abuse I'll have you know!" Sol laughed. The sound was harsh, but not as rusty as if use to be.

"Excuse me." Pozun asked for their attention. "Congratulations on your second victory! I wish you had time to enjoy it… but it is time for use to determine the number of participants and the field for tomorrow's battle. If you would, princess?"

Princess Sayori threw the dice from the balcony once again. Pozun examined them. "Five vs. five! The volcano mountain range!" he announced.

"Volcano? Lovely." Sol commented.

"I want booze!" Babbo demanded.

"Pardon me…" A young man with shoulder-length, wispy blond hair approached them. "Th-that was an incredible battle! I look forward to meeting you… tomorrow!"

The group looked at each other than back to him. "…who are you?" Jack asked.

He gasped and started waving his arms around. "Oh! M-my! I'm sorry! P-popping up like this without even introducing myself? I'm so sorry!" He giggled nervously. "I am Rolan… of the Chess Pieces. I believe I'll be taking part in tomorrow's battle… so I wanted to make your acquaintance."

Snow stared. "_He's_ a Chess Piece?! But he doesn't seem like a bad guy at all!"

"Indeed." Ed agreed. "I suppose there must be pleasant people even among the enemy…"

"I doubt that." Sol said. She and Babbo speared him with hard looks. "Looks can be deceiving."

Rolan cringed under Sol's scrutiny. "W-well then… if you'll excuse me!" He took off running.

"Why did he introduce himself?" Jack asked.

"Phantom's screwing with us." Jack looked at Sol, confused. "Rolan's personality makes him seem harmless, but he's not. That was a Knight." The others looked after Rolan with varying levels of surprise.

* * *

Sol listened as the others told her about the days battles. As Snow predicted, Sol was not happy about Nanashi's stupidity and hit him over the head hard enough to knock him out. "He wants to lose due to idiocy, he can go without women for the night."

People gathered around bonfires, drinking and partying to celebrate the second win. Gaira began to reminisce about nights like this with Danna. "On days we were victorious, we shared drinks and laughed."

Alviss and several others cheered, remembering.

"Back then, Danna regaled us. 'I've come from a different world,' he said. And he told us stories from that world! Stories about his wife who wrote books… and his daughter."

As more people seemed to get down, thinking about how Danna was gone, Jack and Snow looked at Sol. She was looking at the fire, not seeming to pay attention. Then Snow had an idea.

"You know, I bet Danna never told stories about himself." Sol looked up, as others looked at Snow with confusion. "Uncle Danna had quite a few interesting stories of his own, right Sol?"

Sol stared for a moment, then suddenly, she snorted. "You mean like the time he tried to change the car battery and gave himself a several hundred volt shock?" Snow giggled as Sol cracked a grin.

"Or perhaps you're referring to the time he fell asleep in the shower, woke up, and ran out into the living room naked thinking the house was on fire because the bathroom was full of steam?" Snow was cracking up, while the others just looked surprised. "Oh the best part of that one was that mom's writing group was over. And Betty, the oldest, wolf whistled." The story sounded to ridiculous, that others started laughing. "Daddy turned beat red and ran back into the bedroom. He refused to come out till after the ladies had left."

Sol continued to fell stories of her dad's real world goof, making everyone laugh. Only Dorothy, Alviss, and Jack found themselves questioning Snow's statement of "Uncle Danna." When had Snow met Danna?

* * *

Later that night, after Sol had deposited a mildly drunk Snow in her bed, Ed stopped her.

"Uh, Miss Solara?"

"Hm?"

"C-could you… help me?"

"With what?"

"I… I can't sleep."

*Blink* "Okay." _BANG._

* * *

The next morning, Pozun greeted the team. "So, battle three begins today. Who will be… the five warriors from MÄR?"

Solara, Alviss, Jack, and Snow stepped forward.

The audience questioned why Nanashi and Dorothy weren't stepping up. Dorothy giggled and chirped that she wasn't in the mood. Nanashi was walking away with a girl.

Belle fluttered over to a door and cleared her throat. "Not to worry! We've got one more member! Come on out… number five!"

Ed stepped out of the dark doorway. "Good morning… friends."

The audience went nuts. "It's Alan! Danna's right hand man during the last war games! He's still alive!? Unbelievable… who knew MÄR had an ace like that hidden up their sleeve…?!"

"Took you long enough." Sol commented.

"Tch. I'd have been here a lot earlier if that dog had stopped mother henning so much that he gave himself insomnia!"

"Alan! It's really you!" Gaira exclaimed.

"Well, Gaira… my old friend! You can call me Ed now."

"Sorry… I failed the test prior to the war games and was disqualified from joining the battle!" Gaira gritted out.

Pozun cleared his throat. "That's true. And you can't participate either… since you didn't take the test." Pozun swallowed nervously when Ed turned to look at him. "I-I know you were one of the stars last time, but I cannot recognize you as a participant."

Ed glanced up. "Hey! You! Tomato!" Halloween was standing on the ramparts of the castle. "Six years ago we fought to a draw, remember? So? Don't you want to settle it?"  
For several long seconds, the courtyard was silent. Then, "Pozun!" Halloween barked.

Pozun cringed. "Ah… yes! Mr. Halloween, sir!"

"I have just received a message from Phantom. And, by a happy coincidence, his sentiments are the same as mine. As a special exception… we recognize Alans's participation in these war games!"

"T-then… Gaira too…?!" the audience begged.

Halloween snickered. "On that, Phantom and I are also in agreement. 'We have no use for the old coot'!" Halloween cackled as Gaira ducked his head in furious embarrassment.

Jack tried to cheer him up pointing out that he was still being really helpful by training them. Solara nodded in agreement.

Pozun cleared his throat. "Then take these five combatants to the volcanic mountain range – Andata!"


End file.
